Ebony
by kyleenason
Summary: Taking short-cuts through dark forests isn't the best tactic in the world - especially when there is a traitor in your midst. When things go downhill, can Arthur and Gwain get Merlin back to Camelot in time? Merlin whump! No slash just some well needed bromance. Sequel is up!
1. Destruction with magic

**Some people are going to hate, but I made it seem as though Arthur and Gwen never got together. Their relationship was cute, but I never felt like being queen was right for Guinevere. So she is still a maid and her and Arthur are just friends. Anyways, it's time for the story to begin! I hope you guys enjoy, and please review! Allons-y!**

* * *

Merlin sat quietly in his small room, his head titled upward as to stare at the crumbling ceiling. Clothes and books were scattered about the floor and his bed was a disgrace. In fact, he was suppose to be cleaning right then, but of course Merlin pressed his duties aside just to go off into a daydream. It started with him counting the cracks around the room - he counted nearly thirty - but soon swirling thoughts roamed throughout his head, bringing him away from reality. His mind always seemed to get carried away whenever he, amazingly, found free time on his hands. However, as usual, Giaus was quick to realize the silents - which Merlin never seemed to conjure - coming from the young wards bedroom.

"Merlin!" Giaus shouted his name with a quick snap. It was an average day in Camelot and the court physician sat at a potion and herb covered table mixing together medicines for the needy people of the city. It was a normal occurrence, as the old man knew, for Merlin to find his thoughts somewhere else and Giaus also was aware that in times like this, it merely took an emotionless call of the boys name to bring him back to reality.

"Sorry! Sorry. I am cleaning now..." Merlin aimlessly announced, and a faint chuckle came from outside the warlocks bedroom which he responded too with a slight shake of his head. He soon enough got his magic flowing and every thing scattered about his room were quickly put away. Merlin's last touch was a quick make of the bed before he looked around, pleased with his results. Before heading off into the work that was bound to follow the Warlocks arrival at the kings chambers, Merlin removed the loose floorboard beneath his bed frame and took from the hole a small wood dragon, carved and given to him by Balinor. A smile spread across the manservants face in recognition of his father, oh how he wished he could have gotten to know him better. The night before, Merlin had one of those remarkably, vivid, colorful dreams that involved an exciting adventure with his deceased father. Then before he awakened, he dreamt of returning home to Ealdor where his mother and Freya were waiting patiently for the mens return to set dinner. 'If only it were real', he thought. So without even thinking, Merlin placed the wooden trinket within his coat pocket wanting to hold onto the memory of the dream a little longer.

"Merlin, you are going to arrive late if you don't hurry yourself up." Giaus announced from the mixing table. Merlin, in response, ran from the room quickly and reached the door before his guardian clicked his tongue stopping the young warlock in his tracks. "Take this before you leave," Giaus held out a plate with a piece of rye bread sitting upon it, "don't want you losing even more weight." The two both let out a quick chuckle.

"Thanks Giaus!" Merlin shouted over his shoulder as he made his way out the door and into the long stretch of corridors. His first stop was the noisy kitchen in which he grabbed a silver tray and placed upon it - sausage's, a bright red apple, thick piece of bread, and a cup of water. Then Merlin rushed up the stairs reaching Arthur's room. "Rise and shine." The servant pulled the curtains aside, bringing the bright light of the sun into the room where the king was noisily sleeping. Arthur moaned and pulled the blankets over his head. "Oh come on, your royal pratness! It's time to get up." Merlin yanked the warm sheets off the bed and pulled Arthur along with them, bringing him to the floor. "It's late morning, you've already missed the short training session you were suppose to attened to with the knights, and we have to begin the trek to village of Avarian this afternoon."

"You mean to tell me you were late, so I'm waking up just now?!" Arthur exclaimed, forcefully.

"Well... If that's how you want to put it - then yes!" A bright smile shown on Merlins face. The king, however, became red with anger before hastily grabbing the empty goblet beside his bed and threw it at his manservant, whom swiftly dodged the attack. "Sorry if you can't manage to get yourself up! Now, your clothes are laid out and your breakfast is on the table, I'll go prepare the horses." Merlin left without hesitation and glanced back one more time to see Arthur already taking off his bed shirt and tossing it onto the floor.

* * *

**One day earlier...**

_"Please just calm down. You are safe now." Arthur placed his heavy hands on top of the shoulders of the crying woman. She had just arrived that morning seeking council with the king. "It was terrible, your highness. The magic cloud came out of no where, it was a dark purple and filled the entire village with fear. Before we knew what to do it fell to a level where it could t-touch the houses," She continued to cry helplessly, "Whatever it t-touched, would burst into f-flames." The room filled with gasps coming from all sides. Everyone knew the cause was of sorcery. "What happened to the people?" Arthur continued his questions. "Those of us whom escaped the fires set to our homes and crops, ran into the nearby forest for cover. When we returned the next day, we ha-had nothing left... And all those who got trapped, perished... b-burned alive." Now the young woman was sobbing uncontrollably. Gwen rushed to her side and began rubbing her back trying to ease the pain. Arthur backed away and pondered what to do next. Before long, he turned back to face the distressed lady. "We shall make for Avarian tomorrow. My knights and I will pursue this evil sorcerer until he is found and punished for his crimes. Your fellow villagers may make haste to the walls of Camelot. We will give them shelter and food for the time being." _

_"Oh, thank you! Th-thank you, my lord!" The woman made one last bow before being escorted out by Gwen and Leon. The crowd also disappeared through the heavy doors as there was nothing more to see. Agravain stood by Arthur's thrown wondering of the possibilities for ambush against the king - his nephew - no, his enemy. _

_"What are your plans, sire?" Arthur swung his head around in surprise, thinking his uncle would have left along with the others._

_"I plan on taking a safer route there and back, through the Ebony forest, it'll be just I and my best knights." Arthur thought the strategy was well thought out. No one took the trails through the Ebony forest, its name coming from the fact that no light could shine through the canopy of trees. knowing this fact, the once and future king also __knew it would be faster as well as more safe due to the lack of bandits roaming in the forests midst. The dark creatures laying wait in the forest could easily be taken care of by a mere blade and he didn't fear his knights power being too weak. _

_"Of course sire, that's a wise plan. I should be off to begin preparing my things then." Agravain started off, before he was stopped by the quick, "wait," from his nephew. "Yes, your highness?" of course the uncle already knew what was to be said._

_"I wish you to stay here. Stay in control of the court and be here in perpetration for an emergency, if there is to be one. You are dismissed." Arthur had a strong, kingly tone in his voice ensuring that his uncle would not argue with the matter. Agravain then bowed his head and strode off. _

* * *

Six horses were saddled and ready for departure. Leon and Elyan were talking with some guards, Gwain was chatting with Percival who was still tying supplies to his saddle. Arthur was walking out of the castle with a ready Merlin following close behind, like a baby animal following its mother. "Are we all set for departure?" Arthur asked his fellow knights. All of which stopped what they were doing and nodded yes to their king. "Let us take leave then. We'll head South to Avarian, and get as far as possible before sundown." Arthur then mounted his horse and everyone else followed, Merlin being the last to steady himself upon the rough back of the animal. Before they left, Agravain came out and rushed to his nephews side. "Are you certain you wish not of me to accompany you?" The traitor of an uncle asked - a fake sense of worry in his eyes. "Yes uncle, for if anything were to happen, I entrust this kingdom to you. You know that." Agravain made a quick bow of his head before Arthur kicked the hind of his foot against his horse urging it to move forward. Soon the group was moving away, through the gates of Camelot, and toward the small village of Avarian.


	2. Traitors and acting

The bright sun was dimming as it slowly set over the horizon, the snow topped mountains soon covering the large globe. Night had fallen on the vast valley and creatures whom scurried through the forests were now sleeping soundly. The waters of lakes and rivers all the same, were still and resting under the brightly shining moon, neither rippling or causing soft waves to brush ashore. Everything was at peace, all seemed tranquil.

However, Morgana had other plans rather than sleep. She sat in deep thought by the slowly burning fire within her hearth. The only sound disturbing her concentration was the steady beat of her heart, but even that could not stop the ideas of how to take over Camelot that erupted within her mind.

'Crunch'

The fallen leaves outside had not blown in the wind nor had the branches of the old trees shaken and rattled; so the tiny sound that echoed from outside was indeed a mistaken step of a person. Morgana rouse from her seat already preparing her magic as to force whomever was outside into the pitiful state of death. Ever since the intrusion of the great sorcerer Emrys, she had gained an ugly feeling in the pit of her stomach every time someone approached her home - No. Not really. Camelot was her home, and hers alone. Not this awful place - so she was very ready to kill all those who intruded her peace.

Suddenly the door to her huddle opened wide, the cool air from outside rushing in as if it were afraid of the dark. A shadow stood in the opening, his or her face hidden behind a black cloak. Morgan did not attack as she expected herself to do, for she would know the presence of that man anywhere. Dear Agravain had come to visit her.

"I hope you bring good news, Agrvain!" Morgana hissed, trying to hide the fear she just experienced.

"I have, my lady. News of Arthur." The traitor bowed his head in respect.

"His he dead?!" The witch was quick to respond. Her only wish was to have her half-brother come to his death. Her every waking moment consisted of her finding ways to rid of Camelot's king, so she could take her rightful place upon the thrown.

"Sadly... No. However, he can be with the information I hold at my disposal." His lips curled up into a smile, hoping to please his mistress.

"And what is this information?"

"The king plans to travel through the dark forest of Ebony, to reach the village of Avarian. He suspects the forests evil presence will keep from bandits traveling throughout it's winding trails. However for a handsome price, I'm positive we can find someone willing to attack when Arthur and his knights least expect it."

"Very good, Agravain. Find a group as soon as possible, pay them whatever they wish. I want news of Arthur's death by the weeks end." Morgana was sitting at her makeshift table now, cutting into an apple with her intricate dagger. Agravain bowed and began to take his leave into the dark of night, back to Camelot before he turned to face her one more time.

"I won't let you down," he persisted, before walking through the door and closing it behind him.

* * *

** Earlier that afternoon...**

_Soon the group was moving away, through the gates of Camelot, and toward the small village of Avarian. _

_Agravain created a fake smile and played along according to his role - a loving uncle - until Arthur, his knights, and pathetic servant were out of sight. It was all too perfect. Arthur expected the journey to be safe as well as quicker and would not expect a large group of bandits to attack during the trip. Arthur would be no more and the new queen, lady Morgana, could rightfully take her place. Even if Arthur could not be vanquished, for his skills with a sword wee known throughout the land as the best, Agravain could at least crush the kings spirits. Not all his knights could survive such an attack, and Merlin was sure to vanquish in the raid - everyone knew how Arthur valued his servant, even if they didn't know why.  
_

_"What is there to be so happy for, Sir Agravain?" Giaus came from inside, and had slowly walked down the stone steps to see Arthur's uncle with a sly smile upon his face. It was not a kind nor worried smile, Giaus could tell, but an evil one. One only feared what he was up to, and Giaus worried for the group whom just left._

_Agravain was pulled from his thoughts, quickly, and was at a loss of words for a short moment before he earned his bearings. "Oh there is nothing to be happy for, Giaus. My dear nephew has just left on a mission to seek out a sorcerer... I fear the worst," this was just another one of his well played acts. However, the physician could see right through the disguise._

_"Just happy you get some time for yourself then? It must be tiring having to watch over Arthur all the time, I understand, for it is the same with Merlin. Still... When they are away, we still worry, do we not?" Now it was Giaus' turn to play his role - a mere old man who had no idea the man before him was a traitor - and some may say he played it well._

_Agravain let out a small laugh, "that is how it seems. So troublesome when they are around, but when gone, all you can do is fret and pray the gods for their safety. Arthur has surely become like a son to me." Inside his head he was screaming and shouting, 'that fool is nothing to me. I only serve the lady Morgana!' But nothing of that matter was to be said. Giaus, on the other hand, almost seemed to know that's what Agravain was thinking. He was indeed a traitor. "Well, I must be off. I have to attend to the duties of the court. Farewell, Giaus." Agravain started to turn away._

_"Farewell, sir Agravain." Giaus bowed his head in respect, even if there was no respect to be found for such a man. Before Gius turned to head to his chambers, he made one last look at the traitor walking toward the stables._

_Agravain requested a horse be prepared for him before quickly heading to his chambers to grab some supplies. All he need for such a journey was a pouch of water and his dark cloak, so he was swift to grab his things and make it back down to the courtyard. He wished to set off before the sun was to set. A horse was ready and saddled, ready to be mounted, which of course he did and was soon taking leave through the gates of Camelot and into the woods. The sun was slowly drifting down and darkness would soon enough take over the valley._

* * *

Arthur and his men had made it a fare distance before the darkness obscured their view and forced them to make camp. By the next day they were sure to reach the Ebony forest and follow it's paths to the village of Avarian. It was only a matter of time.

"This is all Merlin's fault. If he were not so late as to wake me, we would have left at an earlier time and surely made it into the Ebony forest already." Arthur was quick to complain as they sat by the warm fire. Merlin just shook his head in annoyance as he stirred the stew that was set over the flames.

"If you were capable of waking yourself, perhaps you wouldn't need to rely on me to make us on time." Merlin snapped back. Even as late as he was, Arthur should know how to wake himself.

"Ah, but surely the princess just needed his beauty sleep." Gwaine was at it again, and the king just gave an evil glare towards him after his joke. "Perhaps some dinner will ease this awful tension... How's that stew coming there, Merlin?" Gwain was fast to change the subject and slapped the servant on his back looking into the large pot of grub.

"Almost done." Merlin reassured the knights who were all anxious to get something in their hungry stomachs. He would be lucky of he were to get any.


	3. Dark forests and Dark dreams

**Hey people's! Here is the latest update. I am really happy with this fic so I want to know your thoughts on it. Please review! Until next it time, enjoy!**

* * *

The first light of dawn broke through the trees and shown down upon the forest. Chilled air rested softly over the acres of land and forests. Animals woke to sudden gush of wind and prepared for the day, while a group of six men simply tightened their hugs around themselves trying to keep warm. Only small embers glowed where the night before, a fire was lit. Elyan had his back against a tree, arms rapped around himself as to try and preserve heat. He was the last to keep watch and the first to see the sun that morning, and soon enough it would be his duty to wake up the others. So the knight sighed deeply, and seeing his own breathe, tightened his grip around his torso. Suddenly a moan came from the other side of their small camp. Elyan gazed over at the sight before him - Merlin, friendly, goofy Merlin... Was shaking and gasping for air as if there weren't enough.

"No... N-no don't leave me..." Elyan was by his side in an instant, bending down beside his friend and gently shaking him. Merlin sat up quickly, looking around frantically and fear could be seen within his eyes from a mile away. The knight set his rough hands on the servants shoulders reassuringly, snapping him back into reality.

"Merlin? Merlin it's alright, my friend." Elyan's voice was soft and calming so after a few deep breathes the warlock was out of his trance, away from the nightmare.

"I'm... I'm sorry. Um - we should probably awaken everyone else." Merlin was quick to stand and avoid being questioned. They always worried too much about him, and once a question came up, the knights wouldn't drop it until answered. So Merlin, recently, gained the useful skill of avoiding the subject all together. He knew he had a nightmare, he knew he had just mumbled something in his sleep, and he knew he didn't want to talk about it. So up he went, ignoring the glare the dark skinned knight was giving him.

"Is this yours?" Merlin turned around to see Elyan holding up a wooden dragon which he found lying on the ground aside the secret warlock. It was odd how such a small thing could mean so much. The very touch and feel of the intricate carving made among the wood made Merlin smile. It was only for such a short time that he knew Balinor. However, in that time he realized just what kind of man his father was, the power he held - the father Merlin was hoping he would be. No matter how proud he was of his father, the tale of of the old dragon lord had always been kept hidden, no one was to know. Even though the pain Merlin felt as his father died in his arms was overwhelming, it was just another mere incident to add to his list of secrets. The dragon the knight held in his air chilled fingers meant and symbolized everything Merlin knew and loved about his father in the short time he knew him. It was the only thing left to remember him by.

"Ah - yes! Y-yes that's mine," he grabbed the dragon from Elyan's grasp and held it in his hand slowly rubbing his thumb across the smooth surface of the wood, "it's just a small little trinket... Nothing of importance." The knight could tell that was a lie and just sat there watching as Merlin's grip upon the small thing tightened. There were so many secrets hidden behind the face of that servant, Elyan could tell, but question it - he did no such thing.

"Alright then. Well I suppose your right, it's time we get ready to set off. Help me wake up these lazy imbeciles?" Merlin nodded in response and soon enough the knights were moaning and mumbling as the pair fought them to awaken. Sir Leon was the third to rouse from his sleep as Elyan lightly shook him, while Percival was next when Merlin abruptly went over and kicked him in the back (not too hard of course). After that Merlin was starting to ready their things, slowly but surely packing them away and tying them onto the horses. Elyan was still trying to stir Arthur from his dream, but even that was a piece of cake to the challenge that presented itself when he had to wake up Gwain. "Wake up!" Elyan shouted in the sleeping mans ear. He wasn't gentle like he was with his other fellow knights, he simply hit Gwain in the head with the toe of his boot and urged him to stop being such a baby and get up. Eventually after much perseverance in the matter, as well as some much needed help from Merlin, they woke Gwain from his slumber.

* * *

**Merlin's dream...**

_Merlin was running, running faster than he had ever seemed to do so before. He dodged his way past roots and large trees, stumbling every-so-often over some minor mound or rock. There was someone else there too... At first all the Warlock could see was a shadow, nothing more, but soon it gained a distinct look he knew all to well._

_Arthur._

_Why was Arthur here? Why was Arthur running beside him? Why were they running at all? Then suddenly a cry rang out into the still air. 'Was that Gwain?' Merlin thought, stilling running fast and hard._

_He turned his head to see a new shadow soon turning into the figure of his friend, sir Gwain. He was saying something... Perhaps a name - Merlin could not tell. No sound was to be heard but the crunching of leaves beneath their feet. So he studied the knight closely, trying to find out that word, the word he kept mouthing over and over, the word he had soon before heard Gwain shout out._

_Finally he realized what it was, sound was coming into play. He could here shouts and his heavy breaths. He could now hear Gwain yelling out his name._

_"Merlin!" The knight screamed, "Merlin!" He wouldn't stop. Why? Why wouldn't he stop? The he heard a new voice. Arthur's voice. It was fretful like Gwain's. Full of worry and panic._

_"Just hold on..." The king said, and repeated himself multiple times. Merlin didn't understand. Why did they sound so sad, so heart-wrenching. Was something wrong with him? So he looked down, still running, as if to scan himself for injury._

_Merlins eyes grew wide. No - this couldn't be! He was bleeding out, a hole gushing blood from his stomach area. Then there was another wound - a deep gash on the side of left leg. There was so much blood. He could see the crimson, but could not feel the pain that followed. What was going on?_

_Then everything changed and he was somewhere else, no longer running but laying on the cool ground with Arthur and Gwain looking down on him. This time he could feel the pain, it was eveywhere, etching throughout his body like a disease. The worst of it came from his torso, where an arrow was stuck through his skin. He looked to his friends for help. He wanted them to reassure him it would be alright and that he would make it through this, to see another sunrise. He waited for them to do something, but then they just gave one long look at him before standing up and walking away. They didn't look back or respond to Merlin's desperate cries. They were leaving him for dead. "No... N-no don't leave me..." Were his last words before he felt himself being pulled from that terrible world._

* * *

Overall, it was silent. Except, of course, the noisy bickering and useless tales coming from Gwain at random points in time. They didn't mind the disturbance within the quiet surroundings though. It helped ease their thoughts of the journey. Gwain was just telling a bore of a story everyone was sure they had heard before, about a trip to a tavern while in Cenred's kingdom, and how there was this one girl whom caught his eye over all the others. Everyone listened even though no one really cared, until they reached the boundaries of the Ebony forest.

It was dark as night but without the glow of the moon. The large trees spread a canopy over the earth beneath them, blocking out all light. Nothing grew, nothing thrived, the only sounds were those of evil creatures of magic roaming in its midst - none of which were really dangerous. So the group lit their torches and began their trek through the winding trails. Merlin sat sturdy upon his horse and tired to look beyond the glow of the torch he held in his trembling hand. Nothing was there. Nothing could be seen or heard past their own circle of light as they found their way further into the forests depths. Rarely there would be a break or gap in the tree branches above letting in a small patch of sunlight and warmth, but it only lasted so long. So as the heroes slowly came to the edge of the dark forest relief washed over them and never had they thought the blue sky above them could be so beautiful.

It was late afternoon when Arthur and the knights finally arrived at Avarian - and as promised a small group of three villagers waited for them, to give them anything the group needed whilst trying to find the cause of destruction to their home. It was a small village, two large fields on the outskirts, and wooden homes placed neatly around each other creating a tiny community. It reminded merlin of his home, Ealdor. However, what use to be vegetables and wheat that were growing and all the houses that once stood tall and protected family's against the elements, were now destroyed. Everything was a dark ash, all contents of the village burnt to a crisp. Nothing could have survived the damage, especially those who didn't escape. It was truly a fretful sight. Arthur got down from his horse and walked to older man out of the three who were awaiting their arrival.

"I am king Arthur of Camelot, and my knights and I will do all we can to find the source of this monstrosity."

* * *

** This was actually my least favorite out of all the chapters so far. I feel as if I could have done more or changed things, or really just improved it overall. On the other hand, I hope you guys still liked it! Please review, I would love to hear what you think!**


	4. Loneliness

**Hey everybody! I try to update everyday, but I've been sick so that's why this chapter has come a little late. I'd love for you to review, thanks, and I hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

Merlin was resting with his back against a stump; the rest of the tree had been burnt to a crisp and collapsed onto a nearby house. The knights were sitting around a small fire a few yards away, all of them laughing except for Gwain who was the target for their teasing. Arther, on the other hand, was still speaking to the three villagers - with all the events he needed more conformation to make it sound less odd, even if he knew it was all because of magic.

Merlin still couldn't make his thoughts stray from the dream he had the night before. It haunted his every move, it sent chills up his spine, and made him feel more alone than usual. It was a feeling Merlin was use to - loneliness - because after all this time there was still no one who understood how he felt. Even with all the knights, Arthur, Gwen, and Giaus, the young warlock felt so misunderstood and secluded. No one knew how he felt deep down and that made the pain and emotion even worse. However, there was nothing to be done about the matter. His destiny was set, and his troubles were just apart of it all whether he wanted them to be or not. Merlin had become use to the way things ran in his everyday life at Camelot, it was inevitable the day he spoke to Kilgharrah for the first time, that he would have to become familiar with the suffering he had to so often endure. In the end factor, of course, he still knew it was for a great cause and that someday everyone would know of his true power. The day Arthur, the once and future king, united all of Albion and brings magic back to the land.  
'_But how long until that day comes? How much more pain and loss must I feel before it comes time to be free from the laws against magic?'_ Merlin thought, but he knew that only time could tell.

* * *

Arthur ended his long thorough discussion with Milo (elder of the village) and sat down next to his knights by the illuminating flames. Gwain was still making lousy comebacks to the others rantings and teasing but all fell silent once everyone caught a glimpse of Arthur's face even with all the fun they were giving themselves.

"What is the news? What do they say, sire?" Leon asked as he usually did, wanting to prepare himself for what they were facing. What none of the knights expected in response was a long sigh from their king.

"What's the matter, princess?" Gwain broke the awkward silence that followed. Elyan gave him a good punch in the arm as if to say 'shut up', and surprisingly he did. All of them did.

"They say this... Cloud - they believe it was - came from the East. At first many of the villagers thought it to be a storm cloud of some kind, but when it reached the crops the people saw it was distorted and wrong. Milo states it was a violet color, so almost instantly they knew it must be magic of some kind. Then there came truth to their accusation, because when it came in contact with something the item would burst into flames. It consumed everything in fire... Everyone it touched, in fire... Those who were trapped or already touched by the cloud burned alive. The rest of the villages escaped into the forest until it disappeared. They have no clue as to where it went." Arthur explained, trying his best to leave out the parts he was told, about how people were screaming in pain as their flesh melted off and how children would be be sobbing and shouting for help has the cloud past over them, engulfing their body in flames. It was almost too much for the king to think about it and still sit by their small campfire.

"What are we to do, sire?" Elyan asked this time.

"We shall gain more information and hopefully discover this sorcerers whereabouts. Whomever they are to be will be brought to justice... Until then, let us enjoy this night!" Arthur gathered himself a bowl of soup and held it up as as cheer. All the knights clanked their bowls together and began to eat, laughing as they told each other stories of complete nonsense and journeys to the tavern. Arthur was nearly enjoying himself as well when he noticed a missing servant. He looked about his surrounding until finally the kings eyes spotted Merlin by the stump, sitting quietly with a look of sadness on his face.

Arthur drew a quick breathe before standing and walking hesitantly over to his manservant. He sat down beside Merlin and nudged his elbow into the raven haired boys arm. Merlin still didn't change his look.

"Alright, what's wrong with you now?" Arthur leaned back against the stump as well and let his head fall back so he could gaze at the sky. Only, after Merlin didn't respond, did his master begin to get frustrated. "Merlin, I know your an idiot but your not deaf. What's the matter with you today, you've been unnervingly silent." The king spat out a little harsher than he expected. He was, however, expecting the response he received in turn.

"I'm fine." Merlin stated blankly. Not looking away from his hands which so lifelessly sat on his lap.

"No, your not fine. So tell me what's wrong with you - that's an order." Arthur urged him on and this time Merlin looked up at him, but his eyes were blank, showing no expression of sadness, which Arthur could clearly see in them when staring at his servant from his seat by the fire.

"I'm... Just... Thinking." Merlin said faintly.

"Just thinking!? Thinking about what? You must be more specific, Merlin."

"You want be to be specific?" Nor Merlin or Arthur knew why, but that made the servant snap, and his voice was now full of rage mixed with sadness and a bit of pain, "I'm thinking of everything! All the people I've lost, the things I've had to do, and the the pain I've had to endure. Want me to be even more specific?! I'm thinking about Freya, and my father, and Will! I'm thinking about how tired I am and how sick I feel... Are you happy now?" Arthur sat in silents, mouth open in shock. He didn't know how to respond to that, and now the knights were glaring at them curiously. Arthur waited for them to go back to their banter before responding.

"Freya? Who's Freya? And your father? I thought you said you never knew him... And William -" Merlin cut him off before he could finish.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to lash out like that... It's not important, none of them are important. It's nothing, really."

"Of course it's something. It's eating you up inside, I can see it. You can talk about with me, Merlin. I'm sure it's nothing to throw you in the stocks over." Merlin chuckled at his words._ 'If only he knew'_ Merlin thought.

"No. I can't talk about it with anyone. Not really." Merlin was trying to get of the subject even though he knew Arthur wouldn't drop it now.  
"Come on, you can't mean that. With all the friends you have," he pointed over to the knights, "you must be able to talk about it with someone, if not me."

"No. No one." Merlin's response was flat, almost to the point where Arthur nearly believed him.

"At least answer me this. Who is this 'Freya' you speak of?" Arthur teased, yet was still trying to get answers.

"Just a girl. It's not all that important."

"A girl? You and a girl? I don't believe it, for one second."

Merlin knew it's what Arthur wanted, but he couldn't help it, so he gave up trying to hide the facts, but still didn't tell of the deeper things - like the fact that it was Arthur who killed her.

"She was my age. Beautiful. She had long dark hair that was the softest thing I've ever touched... And she loved strawberries..."

"What happened to her, you sound as if she was the love of your life." Arthur chuckled but stopped when Merlin continued.

"She **was** the love of my life... Huh - can you believe it? We were going to run away together."

"Wait! She was what? You were going to leave with her? Leave Camelot and Ealdor?" The shock in Arthur's voice almost surprised Merlin.

"Yeah. Someplace by a lake, with beautiful white mountains in the distance where we could watch the sun set and the moon rise every night."

"Your such a girls petticoat... But, why didn't you? Did you and this poor girl get into a fight?" Arthur was teasing again.

"No. I took her to a lake. One with snowy mountains in the background and everything. The water was so still. So..." Merlin paused as if trying to find the right word, "beautiful. Just like her."

"I don't get it. If you took here there, then why did you come back? Gods, I never noticed you left."

Merlin hesitated, thinking perhaps he shouldn't say it. "She died in my arms. That lake is where I laid her to rest." The dumbfounded look upon Arthur's face quickly turned to one of regret and sorrow.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." The words finally escaped the kings lips, and Merlin did all he could do to hide his emotions. That one word 'sorry' felt so amazing yet the secret warlock had no idea why.

"Wait. Was that you being nice to me, just then?" Merlin smirked.

"Of course not, idiot."

"Right! Of course not your royal pratiness!" Merlin laughed this time and Arthur hit him on the arm and beckoned him to join the others around the fire, and he did. It was times like this Merlin knew he wasn't completely alone. Not really.

* * *

**Further into their journey through the Ebony forest...**

_It was a pain not being able to see anything further than the light illuminating from the groups torches. The Horse's didn't enjoy it much either. From the moment they stepped foot in the dark forest the equestrian animals became rather fidgety and noisy. The only good that came of it was that Gwain was so busy taming his horse he actually shut up._

_As for Merlin, his fears were confirmed. Giaus had warned him that the dark magic found within the Ebony forest was cursed and was said to make other magic weaker. So once they travelled deep enough, the warlock could feel his powers weakening, as if his very essence was being drained. He only worried that if there were an attack of some kind he would not be able to aid the knights, that his magic would perhaps fail him. It was a scary thought at the least._

_Magic was Merlin's very being, the thing that made him whole. Growing up he was taught to hide it, but in a sense he never could, because it was who he truly was - he was magic. In fact, when just a boy, it was his every thought and fear that he was evil. He always heard talk how how people believed magic to only be used for destruction. He thought that it must be true if so many people believed it to be so. His mother was always the one to tell him he was not indeed evil, but the kindest soul she had ever known. Maybe, just maybe, if he were raised in different circumstances, he would have turned out evil and become like Morgana or worse._

_Merlin was shaken from his thoughts when a loud growl erupted throughout the forest. Whatever it was, was close by._

_"What in the name of Camelot was that?" Percival questioned. They all looked around, waving their torches in various directions to see if they could spot anything._

_"Look, a cleaning in the trees, let's go there and take a quick break." Arthur road his horse over to the large patch of light. The tree branches above were cut apart enabling the suns rays to pass through. They all let out a sigh of relief when the light touched their skin. They never realized how wonderful the sun and a blue sky looked. However, before they had time to even take out their water-skins, another growl was heard. This time it sounded closer and - if possible - even more terrifying. Arthur was the first to pull his sword out and the rest of the knights followed. Merlin stood to the side, holding tightly onto the reins on his and everyone else's horse._

_"Over there! I saw something move!" Elyan shouted and pointed to an assortment of bushes that had just rattled._

_"Perhaps it was just the wind..." Leon suggested lousily._

_"There is no wind!" Elyan presumed his case, and he was right of course, because the in the next moment a giant wolf like creature jumped out from behind it's hiding place and tackled Gwain to the ground. Arthur was the first to take a hit, swinging his sword he slashed the beasts arm and it let out an excruciatingly painful howl. Gwain rolled out from under it and quickly sliced his sword across the creatures stomach in doing so. Merlin struggled holding onto the horses as he watched in fear as the creature drew more and more blood. Finally with one last stab into it's chest, made by Percival, the beast fell and slowly but surely turned to stone right before their eyes._

_"Well that was a close call! Nothing like being pinned to the ground by a monster to get the blood flowing!" Gwain said sarcastically while griping his bleeding shoulder._

_"Let me take a look at that." Merlin gave the reins to Leon and Elyan to hold as he walked over to the injured knight. The gash was long but not deep, so Merlin merely stopped the blood and cleaned the wound before wrapping it in some kind of torn clothe to keep it from getting infected._

_"Good as new, thanks mate!" Gwain said before hopping onto his horse once more. Everyone gazed up at him wondering if they should too, mount their horses. "Breaks are overrated my friends, we best be going." He convinced them. So they gathered their loose things and took off once more through the Ebony forest._


	5. Bandits and Burns

The light of dawn broke through the fog in the air, slowly but surely bringing the warmth of the sun to the many fields and forests. Dew dripped off the slick strands of grass and in the cool morning breeze the scent of the wet weed flew through the sky. It smelled like it would on a warm summers day after a light rain. The green grass would drift in the gushes of wind and let their aroma fly. Wet grass, there is no sweeter more delicate scent.

Blue birds chirped a song in a nearby birch tree and it awakened Merlin in the most simplistic way. His eyes slowly fluttered opened and he blinked trying to rid of the haziness. There was a slight chill in the air, and he tried pulling the thin blanket on top of him even closer. The fire had gone out and all that was left in its place was a mere pile of coals, smoke still rising into the air. Ignoring the cold, Merlin got up and walked into the nearby trees to find wood. If the wood wasn't damp it was still too green, and eventually the young warlock got fed up, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and with a quick golden glow of his eyes he dried all the wood he had gathered before bringing it back and using magic once again to secretly start the fire itself. Arthur snored, and Gwain constantly rolled around uncomfortably because of the roots under his back. On the other hand, Leon's only movement was the slight shiver from cold, and Percival seemed to sleep rock solid, while Elyan was oddly spread out completely as if the cool air didn't bother him at all. His arm was twisted around Leon's leg. They all seemed to sleep so peacefully - excluding Gwain - so different from the way they were when awake. Yet the same overall. Merlin let out a chuckle while staring at their faces, he could tell they were all in good dreams. Dreams... They haunted Merlin. Every night he feared they were getting more and more powerful, every time he slept they became more intense. If they were visions or premonitions, he had no idea, but the fact that they could be, frightened him more than it should.

"Merlin," Arthur moaned suddenly, "What time is it?"

"Early morning, sire. I was soon going to wake you."

"You were on watch? I though Percival was suppose to have last shift last night." Arthur commented plainly. He didn't really care as to who kept watch, only that it was done.

"When I woke, everyone was asleep. Nothing was stolen nor is anyone dead or kidnapped." Merlin was so calm about the matter he surprised himself. It was definitely an odd thing to say.

"Your telling me, that no one was on watch!?" Arthur jumped up and started kicking the knights awake. "You lazy fools. What if something happened?" The king complained, still trying not to sound too harsh.

"Sorry sire, it was my job, I fully take the blame..." Percival sat up and bowed his head in apology. Arthur glared at him with a look of rage I his eyes, but after a long, awkward silence, the king let out a long sigh and sat down on a nearby log.

"Nothing was taken, so there is no true need to continue being angry. However, if you are to fail in such a simple task again, a task that could have our lives depending on it, there will be repercussions." Arthur pointed at Percival in recognition before putting his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Everyone was tired and wanted to return to Camelot, but they had to start the search for the evil sorcerer so they could only hope it wouldn't take long.

"If I may ask, sire?" Leon asked politely. Leon - always so polite.  
"Of course, sir Leon. What is it?" Arthur let out yet another sigh. Merlin was starting to realize just how tired his master was.

"Where are we to begin our search, for we have no leads. We haven't a place to start." Leon stated wisely. Elyan nodded in agreement and soon, so did Percival.

"I can find him," Merlin blurted out before he knew what he had just said. He didn't usually slip up like that, but perhaps it wasn't just the king who was tired.

"And how are you suppose to do that, Merlin? Using your 'special feelings', I doubt it." Arthur snorted. Merlin, after all the years of lying, was exceptionally good at making up false stories.

"Giaus thought we may have difficulties tracking the sorcerer down. He gave a location the magic user might be. If I know anything, it's that we can trust Giaus' information, and hopefully, the sorcerer will still be there." It wasn't a complete lie. Giaus did mention they might have a troublesome time finding the sorcerer so suggested that Merlin use his magic to find him.

"Well then, where are we off to, mate?" Gwain asked. They were all staring at the servant now. Merlin looked to Arthur for an approval and the king nodded his head in turn.

"The sorcerer should be within the village of Corinth... But if whoever this is knows we are coming, they'll be long gone."

"It is still the only lead we have. Let us take leave to Corinth." Arthur always seemed to stay calm and collected in matters such as the one they were in. He was looked up to by many just for this very reason. He was smart, a strategist, and held his head high at the face of danger - especially if it meant protecting his people. Arthur was prepared to die for the kingdom and all who lived there, he was willing to sacrifice himself for the grater good. Merlin was the same in this aspect, even if no one knew it to be the truth. The warlock would give up anything for Camelot and all his friends whom lived there. If there were an award given to the most selfless person to ever walk within Camelot - Merlin and Arthur would be neck and neck for it.

For Arthur, unlike some knights and snobbish nobles, he did what was expected of him and more, not for the glory and respect, but for the welfare of those he cared about. Uther had never taken the kingdoms citizens to heart. The old king considered it his duty, rather than a privilege, to protect his people. So when Arthur was crowned the new king, many respected the new rule, all but those with magic who believed a Pendragon was a Pendragon and that would never change no matter who sat upon the thrown (except perhaps Morgana).

Merlin in a sense was only protecting Arthur, and the great prophecies that came with his name. Deep down in the midst of the man-servants destiny, he was not required to protect anyone else, but with his kind heart at play, many peoples lives were saved. Merlin only wondered how much longer he could take the suffering, the secrets, and the loss. So many people were gone because he couldn't help them. The blood of many stained the warlocks hands and it was almost beginning to become too much to bare.

So as the small group of six saddled their horses in preparation to head to Corinth, Merlin buckling the straps, and Arthur tying on supplies, the knights knew that although the king himself was mighty and fearless, there was another among them who held great bravery. His name, Merlin.

* * *

**Agravain's recruitment the day before...**

_Agravain was heading down toward the armory to grab his sword before taking his leave. The traitor of an uncle had many ideas as to whom to hire - one struck more interest than the others. He planned on traveling to a camp of bandits said to be settled, momentarily, just a ways North of Camelot. Their ruthless leader was a force to be reckoned with and before he took to being a bandit, was well known for his many assassination jobs. Adding on to the fact that they were already trained killers - most of them being trained by their leader - their large number would surely overtake Arthur's men._

_A small bit of blood trickled from Agravain's index finger after he touched his blade to see if dull. It's sharpness was perfect as usual and a menacing grin found itself planted on his face._

_He strode out of the castle, a horse waiting for him in the courtyard as well as what Agravain considered to be an 'annoying' old man._

_"Sir Agravain," Giuas bowed quickly, "may I ask as to where you are headed at such an hour. Night is nearly upon us."_

_"I'm sorry Giaus, but the information to my whereabouts are to only be known by myself. I wish not to trouble you, but there is business that needs tending to. I shall be back before long." Agravain mounted his horse and with a slight kick of his foot and a loud 'hah' he was trotting away. Gwen appeared from the corridors and stood next to the physician, she could see the worry in his eyes._

_"What's troubling you, Giaus?" Guinevere asked, trying to bring some comfort._

_"Oh - nothing my dear. Now if you would excuse me, I have some things I must get on with."_

_"Why of course. I'll see you later, Giaus." Gwen stated before watching the old man stride away towards his chambers._

_Agravain, once past the city gates, began to pick up speed, quickly advancing nearer to his destination. The bandits camp was larger than expected, tents were scattered about everywhere and various fires were lit, illuminating the faces of those who sat by them. There were fifty to a hundred of men just within Agravain's eyesight, all of which he knew to be murderous thieves. Suddenly a knife was at his throat and a a raspy slither of a voice followed._

_"Bayard will be 'appy t' see you's ere Agravain..." The owner of the crude voice dropped the knife and pushed the traitor forward toward the leader of the camp. They slowly made their way to a large tent in the middle of it all and Agravain was pushed inside to find himself face-to-face with the exact man he wanted to see._

_"Agravain... Old friend! What is the pleasure?" Bayard was sharpening an ornamental dagger, one of the more valuable thing he had stolen in his time. Agravain didn't respond at first and glared at the man who inconveniently brought him to the tent. With a wave of Bayard's hand, the man was gone and the two were then left alone to make business_

_"I have a favor to ask. Then again it's not so much a favor, for I'll be paying you for your time." That got Bayard's attention._

_"And... What is this 'favor' you ask for?"_

_A smirk suddenly appeared on Agravain's face, "I want you to kill the king." He said it so bluntly it made Bayard laugh._

_"How, must I ask, do you propose I do that?"_

_For the next ten minutes Arthur's uncle and the ruthless bandit conversed about the plan, and what was to be done. Bayard gained an obvious, greedy glare when Agravain mentioned the price he was willing to pay._

_"The risk we take of going into the Ebony forest is definitely confiscated by your payment..." Bayard paused to ponder the facts, "I must agree the plan seems sturdy. Your price is well fitting... And I seem to remember my sudden hatred of the Pendragons. Uther had my mother executed, you know?"_

_"I know. Which is why I saw fit to come to you first."_

_Another silent pause._

_"I accept. All you must do is send news as to when Arthur is planning on returning home. There will be a surprise for him in that forest he'll never forget." Bayard sneered._

_"I'll let you know as soon as I can. Thank you for your services, Bayard." Agravain turned to leave._

_"No. Thank you, Agravain. For such an amazing opportunity."_

* * *

Arthur, his knights, and a tired servant made their way toward Corinth and were soon reaching the villages's borders. It was merely midday and yet they all seemed exhausted - Merlin especially.

Finally they reached one of the largest villages in Camelot's territory. It was bustling with shops, and children playing out on the dirty streets. Men were seen working in the small crops and woman were washing the clothes and nursing crying infants. All seemed normal, most of all the tavern. Which held the brute of the men and bar-winches who seemed to 'think' they were better than any other girl. Gwain was having a particular good time with one of them in the corner whilst Arthur and the rest of the knights asked around for the evil sorcerers location. Leon finally came around to finding an older gentleman who had seen the sorcerer pass through the day before. Apparently his name was Radulf and was said to have threatened a few of the villagers. Those who didn't give to him what he asked, were attacked by some sort of purple smoke. Two of the villagers now had terrible looking burns on their arms that their physician said would scar.

Before long, and after a dozen failed attempts from Gwain who was trying to convince them to stay a while longer at the tavern, the group was headed off toward the forest on the edge of the village. It was said that there was a cave not to far in, that Radulf had retreated to. Now that they found the sorcerer, their only hope was that it wouldn't be too difficult to dispose of him.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I am so happy people are enjoying this story! Please review. ;)**


	6. Purple Fire

**Hello readers! I just wanted to make it clear that I fully intend on adding some major Merlin whump. I just haven't gotten to that point yet. However, feel assured when I say it'll come soon enough. My guess is I'll be beginning the whump in chapter 7 or 8. So until then, just bare with me! Anyways, this is the newest update – Hope you enjoy, and please review! **

* * *

The group reluctantly neared the cave, none of them sure what exactly to expect. Arthur road in his usual up front position with Merlin and Leon following close behind. It was merely mid-day yet the clouds overhead blocked out the suns rays allowing a dark shadow to be cast upon the land that made it seem as though night was soon to be upon them.

There was a chill in the air that had the hairs on the back of Merlin's neck stand on edge. The warlock could sense something was off – whether it be the presence of some unwanted force, or the fact that is was too quiet, didn't matter, just that it felt wrong. However, knowing he was always turned down in the past whenever he suggested to Arthur that something was wrong, Merlin kept his mouth shut. That did not stop him from being couscous, of course, so he was constantly shifting his gaze and paying close attention to everything that surrounded them.

"If you're too afraid, you can always turn back, Merlin." Arthur blurted out. The king was always teasing his manservant about being frightened. The knights chuckled and glared at Merlin who, with an annoyed shake of his head, continued to study the environment.

"I'm not afraid, sire. I'm just simply taking in the wonderful view."

Arthur let out a quick laugh, "stop being such a girl, Merlin, and pay attention to the task at hand." With that the king urged his horse to trot ahead. Soon enough though, a large cavern at the base of a small mountain appeared before them and Arthur raised his right hand to inform the rest of the group to halt. He dismounted his horse and began tying the rains onto a nearby tree; all the knights did the same. Merlin was caught in a trance, staring at the mouth of the cave; he could sense the magic within its depths as if it were reaching out to him. It was powerful indeed.

"Merlin, mate, are you coming, or not?" Gwain shouted from ahead – Merlin was still sitting upon his horse. The young warlock was shaken from his thoughts and dismounted, tightly tied the reins of his horse near the others, and ran to where the knights waited for him.

Leon and Elyan held the torches as they began their trek through the cold, damp tunnels of the cave. Water dripped down from the ceiling and slid down the rocky walls forming small puddles on the ground. Merlin already didn't like this.

They walked slowly and safely around every corner and finally made it to an opening. The tunnel they were just in opened up into what was like a large room. There was a small bed in the corner and books scattered out on the floor. In the center of the room was a pile of coals remaining from what was once a fire. The group searched for a sign that whoever once occupied the cave, was still there.

"It was definitely the sorcerer whom was here. These are books of magic." Leon stated as he picked his way through the old books. Merlin just stood in awe. He could feel the power resonating from the room. It was if the very place was created with magic.

Then the warlock noticed the sigils carved into the stone walls. Whoever this 'Radulf' was, he held a great deal of knowledge when it came to the magical arts. Merlin recognized the symbols upon the sides of the room from somewhere, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. They had something to do with fire.

"No one is here. He must have fled." Arthur let out a frustrated sigh that was interrupted by an eerie voice coming from the entrance to the room, from which they came.

"Why would I leave when the fun has only just begun? I merely wanted to surprise you, king Arthur. It's not often I receive guests." Radulf was tall and dark skinned. He had a head of black hair and his eyes were a cold blue. He was dressed in long, torn robes that were made from a brown fabric and laced with a navy blue trim. He had an evil smile planted on his lips, but even that could not take the the groups gaze off the two diagonal scars placed across the sorcerers face. It wasn't just Merlin who sensed Radulf's power.

"You will pay for the crimes you have committed. You have killed innocent lives and destroyed a peaceful village. There is no fun hidden within your actions!" Arthur spat out harshly.

Radulf just lifted his head a little higher, "I do not intend to be slaughtered by a Pendragon nor his knights like my many of kin have over the years. It is your turn to die." He sneered.

"How dare you speak to the king in such a tone?!" Elyan stomped forward, his sword raised to the sorcerer's chest. Radulf smirked and raised his hands.

"Fiscdéah Fyrcynn!" His eyes flashed a brilliant gold as well as the symbols upon the walls. A purple smoke began emerging from the cracks in the stone of the cave and everyone but Radulf moved to the center. Soon he was laughing a crazed laugh and glaring at the helpless knights. Elyan dropped his sword and let out an agonizing cry as the purple smoke came in contact with his hand and burned him instantly. Gwain was next to touch the deadly stuff. It was as if it reached out to him and took hold of his arm. He stumbled away falling to his knees and shouted in pain. Percival quickly rushed to his side and put out the fire that was burning through Gwain's tunic. Even the chain-mail had melted down to nothing in the heat and the knight was left with a devastating burn all the way from his elbow to his shoulder.

"You are pathetic! You thought you could prance on in here and defeat me? Think again!" Radulf let out another menacing laugh before gaining eye-contact with Merlin. Suddenly the evil sorcerer sensed the warlock's power. It had been blind to him at first, but now as he stared into the deep blue eyes of the raven haired boy, he felt the color drain from his face. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a rough wind blew the burning smoke away from him and the knights. Radulf backed away in shock. Arthur stood in confusion as to why the sorcerer had suddenly stopped the attack, never noticing the glare Merlin was giving Radulf.

_'If you summon back the smoke, I will destroy you where you stand'_ Merlin said to Radulf through his mind. His voice was strong and commanding, so the sorcerer froze before him.

_'Are you the powerful Emrys? The one the druids tell stories of?_' Radulf responds, voice shaky.

_'Yes.'_ Merlin's answer is blunt, but it gets the point across. Radulf is stuck in his own thoughts, trembling in fear of the great warlock who was standing before him, but before he said another word a sword suddenly pierced through his chest. Arthur had had enough and ended it then and there. The sorcerer fell to his knees and padded his hands over the gaping wound, where now his blood was pouring out. Then Radulf took one final gasp before he fell into darkness – never to awaken again.

"What happened?" Arthur turned to Merlin whom was now assessing to the injuries of Gwain and Elyan.

"I don't know, sire. Perhaps his magic failed him at the last minute." The servant made up the stupid lie. Arthur was not longer worried about that, however, but to the health of his knights.

"We must get them back to Corinth." Arthur stated before grabbing the still burning torch Elyan had dropped to the floor.

Once outside Merlin bandaged their burns after cleaning around them with water to help prevent infection until they could receive medicine. Corinth was not too far, but the state of the burns was serious and would most likely leave scars.

* * *

Once back to Corinth the village's physician saw to Gwain and Elyan, giving them medicine to ease the pain and stop infection. The group was also kindly given a large room for the night where they could rest before heading back to what was left of Avarian, in the morning. It was Arthur's plan to help rebuild the small village so the people could move back into their homes.

That night Merlin lay on a mat on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Arthur and Gwain got the two beds, Arthur being royal and all, while Gwain got the luxury from being injured. Elyan was sprawled out next to Merlin and Leon and Percival were on the floor at the other end of the room.

"Did you carve it?" Elyan whispered, glaring at the wooden dragon in Merlin's hand.

"No," Merlin said, not taking his eyes away from the ceiling, "someone special gave it to me…"

"A friend?" The knight questioned.

"Yeah, something of the sort."

There was a short pause before Elyan continued, "It must mean a lot to you, the way you hold it."

"It helps me think of what could have been if my life turned out a little different," another pause before Merlin finally turned his head so he could look at Elyan, "of course, if my life had turned out that way, I would never have this much fun getting into to trouble with all of you." He smiled.

"Well, in any case, I'm glad you're around, Merlin. A lot of us would miss you… and don't tell him I said this, but, Arthur would probably miss you the most."

Merlin laughed silently, "Who else do you suppose would miss me?" The warlock was curious as to who else considered him a good enough friend to actually miss his presence. He never really thought about it before. Who would he never of met if his life turned out the way he wished it to be.

"Well that's an easy one; my sister, of course. You two are close enough, if I didn't know any better; I'd say you had a thing for each other." Elyan carried on about how Merlin and Gwen were best friends and how some of the knights thought of him as a little brother, until eventually the servant fell asleep.

A life with with Balinor, Hunith, and Freya would have been amazing, but it would never come close to the adventurous life he had in Camelot with all his friends, such as Arthur and Gwen. So as he dozed off into a deep sleep, Merlin stroked the small dragon in his hand knowing as much as he wanted that life, his place was where he was and deep down he knew he was happy with that.

Still… It didn't hurt to dream a little.


	7. Surprise in the Ebony Forest

**Let the whump begin! Haha I'm really excited about this chapter, and I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it just as much! Please review and let me know what you think. XD**

* * *

The next day Arthur, Merlin, and the knights took off toward Avarian to inform Milo and the others of their victory.

The forest was still damp from the midnight shower and deep tracks were left in the mud by everything that had passed through since. The group took interest in studying the tracks while traveling, making out what the different animals were and approximately how large they were. Merlin didn't find tracking to be as much fun as the knights; however, it took his mind off other pressing matters – his dreams for one thing. Arthur was trying to ignore the fact that Gwain hadn't uttered a word since they left Corinth, and was constantly wincing in pain from his arm. They all were somewhat puzzled with themselves, wondering how they could miss Gwain's banter. It made them think of how constantly they were telling the alcoholic knight to shut up, even though they admired him for being upbeat and sarcastic even in the worst of times. Gwain truly roused there spirits when they needed it the most; of course, now that Gwain himself needed the cheering up, none of the other knights knew how.

Merlin, on the other hand, was not giving up so easily to the dreary silence and slowed his horse so he was beside the gloomy knight, who was trying his best to tame his roused horse with only one arm.

"What's wrong?" The question came from out of the blue and Gwain merely looked at Merlin curiously for asking such a thing in the first place.

"It could be the utterly painful burn upon my arm, but then again – who knows?" Gwain said sarcasticly.

Merlin put on a grin, "Alright, when we get back to Camelot I'll go to the tavern with you. How does that sound? Eh?" Merlin nudged his elbow into Gwain's good arm and hoped to the gods that this would make the knight perk up.

A smile started to form on Gwain's lips, "That sounds like a good plan…" the knight paused, obviously thinking about something, "is this going to be a once in a life-time opportunity to see you drunk, Merlin?"

They both let out a quick laugh and caught the other knights staring at them like they were pleased. "Perhaps so – we'll only have to wait and see!" Merlin winked at Gwain before riding ahead again to get behind Arthur.

The king turned to his servant, an impressed look in his eyes, "very well done, Merlin."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sire, but thanks for the compliment." Merlin smiled and they continued on their way.

**XXXXX**

Finally they reached Avarian and Arthur quickly met with Milo and the two other villagers, informing them that the sorcerer had been destroyed and would cause no further harm. The kind king also reassured that the reconstruction of their village would come soon, but until then they would be welcome in Camelot.

"We are very grateful for your kindness, my lord. Thank you for your aid." Milo bowed before walking away toward their small camp.

Arthur turned to his knights, "We start for Camelot now. We should make it through the Ebony forest before nightfall and then we can rest on the other side. We should make it home by tomorrow afternoon." With that he mounted his horse and they took for the trees. Merlin already preparing his torch to be lit for their journey the Ebony forest. He really didn't like it in there…

* * *

**Bayard's camp early that morning…**

_Bayard was sitting on his cot not giving a second thought to the murmurs outside his tent. He didn't receive much sleep ever since Agravain came to visit, and his fellow bandits were keen on talking about his dear friend as if it were his fault. Even bandits, with their slick ways, and nasty looks, respected their leader enough to worry._

_All Bayard could think of, however, was the thought of king Arthur's blood on his hands. Going into the darkness of the Ebony forest was risky – yes – but the very chance to kill the last living Pendragon took all fear away. He was merely a young adult at the age of nineteen when Uther had sentenced his mother to death for the use of sorcery. Bayard could only stand and watch as his mother cried and mouthed 'I love you' before she dangled by the rope around her neck. So to this very day, after all the nobles he was paid to assassinate and the things he was hired to steal from within the walls of the citadel, the one thing he every **truly **wanted was coming true. He would finally get to kill the one person he wanted to for so long – Arthur Pendragon. _

_The angst of waiting was causing Bayard's hands to tremble. He wanted to attack now – to lead his group into the Ebony forest and attack the pathetic king and his small gang by surprise. Bayard longed to see the shock on Arthur's face as he cuts into his beloved knights, oh and there was someone else Agravain had mention before leaving – A servant._

_Agravain was positive that even if the king could not be killed, the death of his servant would surely break his spirit. In the end that's all Bayard cared for, to cause a Pendragon pain._

_Bayard's thoughts were interrupted as one of his men strode into his tent._

_"There is news from Agravain," the bandit continued, "Arthur as sent word to Camelot he plans on returning today. He'll make his way through the Ebony forest by __noon__." _

_Bayard's face lit up. "Have the men prepare. We ride for the Ebony forest in one hour." He ordered and his follower obeyed. It was time for Arthur's rein to come to an end…_

* * *

The wood at which they were just about to travel through came into sight. The forests shadows lingering at its borders. Arthur held a hand up and stopped the group in their tracks. Percival and Merlin dismounted to light the torches. The warlock and large knight got the honor of holding the light sources as well as Arthur and Leon (Gwain and Elyan had only one working hand that they needed to hold onto the reins of their horses).

With that they headed into the darkness the trees overhead presumed to cause, letting no light through their canopy of branches and leaf's.

Bayard and his men were position on the other side of the forest waiting patiently, and stealthily, for the king of Camelot to ride right into his doom. They were at the forests edge so no one was to get lost in the darkness because they could see the opening into the grassy plain beyond. However, his best set of followers was set outside so Arthur and his Knights could not escape the Ebony forest and be forced to fight. Torches were ready to be lit when the ambush came time and they all waited with snarls on their faces to do just that. They were going to kill the king. So when the large group of murderous bandits heard the talk of knights and a slight bit of light illuminate the darkness in the distance, Bayard drew his sword and prepared himself for what was to come.

The knights weren't expecting it. How could they? They were simply following Arthur's lead through the frightening forest when suddenly Leon let out a loud cry. They turned to see him falling from his horse – an arrow embedded into his shoulder – and the loud thump that followed his hitting the ground. That's when they heard the shouting, and suddenly dozens of torches were being lit around them.

"We're being ambushed!" Arthur shouted, although it was obvious to the other knights as to what was going on. They battled the first set of bandits off with ease, slicing their way through the raggedy men and managing to stay on their horses, all except for Merlin who dismounted and rushed to Leon's side. Then all hell broke loose when a whole new set of men came running from behind and enclosing the knights completely, a furious Bayard joining them. Gwain was pulled from his horse as well as Arthur, but Elyan stayed firmly seated upon his saddle slicing away at whomever he could. Percival jumped off, throwing men down all the easier and cutting through large sections of them – before, of course, on came from behind and sent a dagger through his back.

"PERCIVAL!" Gwain yelled in panic from his spot on the ground. He tried to stand, swaying on his feet, before unsheathing his sword and all but cutting off the head of Percival's attacker.

They couldn't fend them off any longer and Elyan was finally pulled from his horse and cuffed before being dragged away into the dark. Arthur was still trying to fight, but all slowed down for the king when he turned toward his manservant – Bayard coming up behind him. Merlin was oblivious to that fact as he tried his best to slow the bleeding coming from Leon's wound. So he didn't expect the pain that came when Bayard fiercely cut his sword into Merlin's shoulder.

_'This can't be happening! This isn't real!' _Arthur thought painfully. Percival was lying on the ground possibly dead as well as Leon, while Elyan was being dragged off in the distance and Gwain was stumbling. Then the worst of things happened. Merlin got struck. A deadly blow to shoulder caused Arthur's servant to freeze, gasping for air as if he were drowning, and then falling to the cold ground.

"No! MERLIN!" Gwain spun around and thrust his sword into Bayard's back. The leader of the bandits fell, his last thought being that he couldn't kill Arthur in time.

However, when Arthur thought it was all over a blast of air came from nowhere and blasted every single bandit back, knocking them unconscious. Arthur ran to Merlin as well as Gwain, but before they had time to react some of the men whom were just attacking began to rouse.

"Let's go! Hurry!" Arthur picked Merlin up and began sprinting to the clearing, Gwain following close behind before stopping abruptly.

"What about the others?" Gwain questioned. Arthur's eyes filled with pain. Leon and Percival were most likely dead and Elyan had been dragged far enough away from the light he couldn't be seen in the forests darkness. So the king just shook his head, and Gwain understood, as much as he didn't want to; they had not choice. So they ran.

When out into the light they made their way toward a large rock that could hide them for the time being. Arthur looked down at his servant to see crimson blood already soaking through Merlin's clothes. The warlocks breathes were shallow and he was deathly pale. The king truly worried for his friend. So as he laid him down by the rock he quickly shook the still figure that was his manservant. "You are not going to die on me, Merlin. You hear?"

Gwain looked at Arthur sadly; the king didn't want to lose anymore friends today.

* * *

**Okay so this is not as good as I had hoped but it's a start. :p Is anyone dying to know what happens to ****Percival****, ****Leon****, and Elyan yet? Well you'll find out once I post the next chapter, so until then, BYE! OH and thanks fro the reviews so far – I love writing this story for you guys!**


	8. Too much Blood

**Hello again! Before you start reading this chapter I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed. I love to write more than anything, but sometimes I doubt my skills. So whenever you review saying I should continue or that the story is really good it gives me inspiration to keep going with it. Anyways, enjoy this chapter – until next time! *waves goodbye like a madwoman***

* * *

Gwain was sitting, his right arm tucked closely against his stomach as to relieve some of the pain. He was gazing into the dancing flames of the small fire near his feet, its bright glow show even brighter while contrasting against the surrounding darkness. It had been three bloody days since Gwain received that burn to his arm, yet it ached as if it were still on fire. He could use it, if he ignored the pain, and found himself often in charge of collecting wood when he wasn't watching over Merlin. The warlock's head was resting on Gwain's lap right then, his forehead beading with cold sweat and his fever rising.

Arthur was sitting on the other side of the fire watching Merlin's chest slowly rise and fall with each shaky breathe. There wasn't much they could do for the servant, being without supplies and having nowhere to go. After the ambush they found themselves lost – both mentally and physically. So all they could do was hope that Merlin would pull through…

_'Lucky me!' _Arthur thought sarcastically. He was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a mortally wounded manservant and a knight who could only fight with one arm – if it were necessary to fight, that is. _'This is my entire fault…' _The king mentally kicked himself. He couldn't think like that, even if it was him who could have prevented this. Arthur kept wondering if only he hadn't let his guard down, Leon and Percival may still be alive and Elyan might not be off in some cage getting beaten to death. They were his friends – good friends, although he may not admit it – and they were gone because of him.

Gwain often reassured Arthur that there was nothing to be done and no one could have prevented the ambush. However, the king still felt guilty. So as he stared at his servant he could only hope Merlin wouldn't leave him as well, that he would be fine and would soon enough be smiling that goofy smile he always had.

Then suddenly Merlin began to stir, his eyes fluttering open slowly, and past the haze he could just barely make out the face of Gwain who was now gazing at him wide-eyed.

"And he lives!" Gwain let out a quick chuckle, grinning for the first time in days; it was all he could do to lighten the mood.

"W-where…" Merlin had to pause in between each word to painfully gasp for air. The burning sensation from his shoulder engulfed his body in a state of hurt, "A-a-are… W-we…" He asked, confused. Everything since he had gotten injured was a big blur. The last clear memory he had was jumping off his horse to tend to an injured Leon.

"Ah – I'm not so sure myself, mate." Gwain's smile faltered a bit at the reality of his answer. They had no idea where they were.

Arthur was still gaping in awe at the very fact Merlin was awake. Eventually, however, he carefully stepped over to his servant, who was now beginning to shake. Gwain tried to move slightly so Merlin's head was more comfortably rested on his leg, but the warlock only moaned in pain. Arthur crouched down beside them and looked at Merlin carefully.

"How are you feeling?" The king asked sincerely.

"Ju-just… S-sp-splendid… S-sire…" The side of Merlin's mouth lifted just a bit in a failed attempt to smile – but was, indeed, a failed attempt.

"Let me check the wound." Arthur reached for the red cloak that was draped over Merlin as a blanket and began pulling it down. The fabric they found and torn apart to bandage the wound with, was completely soaked through with blood, it was slowly dripping onto the forest floor creating a small pool of red near Gwain's knee. "It could definitely be worse…" Arthur didn't dare try to unravel the messy bandaging, he was already sure it was infected and there was nothing to be done but try and stop the bleeding further now. Yet, he still tried to put on a smile for Merlin's sake, hiding his true emotions as usual.

"It could defiantly be better though." Gwain sighed before realizing Arthur was now glaring at him. _'Yeah… probably shouldn't have said that.' _Now it was the knights turn to mentally kick himself. Arthur just sat there trying to push down the rising anger at the fact that Gwain just said such a thing.

Everything was still hazy to Merlin, but he knew if looks could kill, Gwain would have died and come back to life again over twenty times at this point with the evil stare Arthur was giving him. He knew the knight was right though. He didn't need to see the wound to tell how bad it was – he could feel it.

"I-I'm… go-going to… d-die… I kn-know i-it…" Another jolt of pain from his shoulder echoed throughout Merlin's body and he pushed his head back into Gwain's leg trying to relieve some of the pressure he was feeling.

"No. No, don't say that. You. Aren't. Going. To. Die." Arthur's voice was as shaky as Merlin's breathing as he said this. He was on the other side of the fire again tearing apart another stray piece of cloth to wrap around Merlin's shoulder some more.

Neither Arthur nor Gwain could bare the thought of Merlin dying. It wasn't right. Merlin always got out alive and well, a big toothy smile plastered onto his face. The very idea of Merlin taking his last breath was unnatural. It was wrong.

Their thoughts were interrupted when Merlin suddenly spoke up again, voice more raspy then before, "W-what… H-hap-happened…?" He asked.

Gwain looked to Merlin then up at Arthur with a sad glint in his eyes before they began to tell the hurt warlock of the happenings since he was injured. It was a tale both the king and knight wanted to forget, but it would surely be remember for the rest of their days. It wasn't pleasant – not in the slightest.

* * *

**Yesterday after the ambush… **

_When out into the light they made their way toward a large rock that could hide them for the time being. Arthur looked down at his servant to see crimson blood already soaking through Merlin's clothes. The warlocks breathes were shallow and he was deathly pale. The king truly worried for his friend. So as he laid him down by the rock he quickly shook the still figure that was his manservant. "You are not going to die on me, Merlin. You hear?"_

_"They're waking up, princess." Gwain was peeking over a bush to see the bandits slowly make their way to their feet. "What happened back there anyway? One minute, we were dead-men, the next they're being thrown into the air." _

_Arthur barely made out what his knight was saying, he was so focused on trying to stop the blood that was gushing from Merlin's wound. It was deep gash into Merlin's shoulder, and if it had been over a bit more, his servant would be missing an arm. Arthur was surprised Merlin hadn't died yet, especially at the rate of blood his the warlock was losing. _

_"We need to get out of here – **now**! I think they saw me!" Gwain ducked behind the rock next to Merlin. The knight was having trouble resisting the urge to run out into the field and begin cutting off the heads of as many bandits he could for what they had done. Percival and Leon – his fellow knights and his friends were lying dead and Elyan was being dragged away to be slaughtered or tortured for information. However, Gwain kept his head on and knew that he couldn't fight with only one good arm. "Get Merlin, we need to go!" Now Gwain new they saw him, for they were advancing towards the large boulder that they were hiding behind. _

_Arthur un-clipped his red cloak and wrapped in around Merlin before gently picking him up. The manservant still moaned from the pain but the king had no choice. They started running as fast as they could, the bandits now following them. They dodged their way through trees and debris as well as various rocks; however, they still weren't quick enough. The bandits were gaining on them, and fast._

_In the end it didn't matter though, because soon enough Gwain came to quick stop and held his hand up as a sign for Arthur to halt as well. They were at a dead end – a cliff to be precise, fifty feet high at the least, and a raging river at the bottom – they had now where to go. _

_"Do not let go of him, princess, or you'll have me to answer to!" Gwain said bluntly. Arthur didn't understand the remark at first but then he caught on. Gwain wanted them to jump._

_"Are you insane?! The fall could kill us!" The king shouted. _

_"The key word there is 'could'. The fall 'could' kill us. However, those bandits **definitely **will." Gwain was staring back at the approaching bandits then back at the murky water below. "It's our only option. Don't let him go," Gwain stated while pointing to the limp Merlin in Arthur's arms._

_Arthur nodded in agreement, "on the count of three…" the king looked down, "one…" then suddenly Gwain grabbed hold of his shoulder and pushed them forward while shouting,_

_"THREE!" and they plummeted down. _

_The cold water soon consumed them and pushed them along with the current. Gwain was quick to grab hold of a branch with his good arm and slowly start pulling himself to shore. However, Arthur was having a bit more trouble. _

_When they jumped the king lost his grip on Merlin and lost him under the dark surface of the river, he dived down to quickly meet the sight of red water – 'so much blood' Arthur thought before finding Merlin floating down into the depths. _

_Arthur grabbed hold of his manservant whom was still wrapped tightly in his red cloak and brought them both to the surface. Gwain saw them and still holding tightly to the branch reached out his bad arm to pull them in. Arthur took hold of his wrist and was being pulled in by his knight whose teeth were clenched in pain caused from the burn. _

_Finally they were on shore and gazed back up at the bandits whom were not stupid enough – like Arthur and Gwain were, apparently – to jump down. There wasn't a safe way down for another few miles so the knight sighed in relief that they would be safe momentarily. However when Gwain turned to look at his friends he saw Arthur over Merlin's body shaking him and mumbling useless words. _

_"Come on! Breathe you idiot!" Arthur shouted. The dark crimson liquid had already stained through half of Merlin's tunic and was still pouring out into a puddle on the ground. The warlocks brown jacket had fallen off somewhere in the river – which was surprising considering the red cloak had managed to stay wrapped around him. He was pale, and completely drenched in freezing water. Not that they thought he could even last that long with a wound like that, but they still didn't want to believe he was dead. Arthur threw his fist down on Merlin's chest and was doing all he could to keep his tears at bay. He couldn't cry – he was the king of Camelot – but his servant, no, his best friend, was lying on the ground before him not moving nor breathing._

_Suddenly, when Gwain was just about to fall to his knees and begin to sob in grief of the loss of his friend, Merlin took a deep, painful gasp of air and his chest slowly but surely began to rise and fall. _

_"He… He's alive!" Arthur couldn't believe his eyes. Even with the new found happiness he still needed to find a way to stop the bleeding. _

_"We can celebrate later, my friend, but we have to get moving, we can't stay here." Unlike most other times, Gwain was right, so Arthur carefully scooped Merlin up into his arms and they headed into the woods. _

_To their luck they soon found an abandoned cart full of apples and fabric. Gwain took what seemed to be a large blanket and put as many pieces of different fabric and other smaller blankets as well as apples, into the middle of it, before lifting up the sides and tying it at the top to make a make-shift bag/pouch. Eventually they stopped at a small little opening in the trees that was surrounded by large rocks. The sun was setting so they collected wood and started a fire before tearing some of the cloth they collected earlier and trying their best to wrap Merlin's wound. Their clothes were mostly dry by now and so was the cloak, so they covered the servant with it and just lay him to rest by the fire. Gwain let Merlin's head rest on his lap and constantly place his hand on the warlocks head to check for fever. _

_It was all they could do for now. They were lost and had no way of knowing how to get back to Camelot or where the nearest village may be. So they simply hoped for the best and kept a close eye on their dying friend whom didn't wake until the next night (which leads us to the present.)_

* * *

Merlin listened to them taking turns on telling the story. He looked at them and wondered why they didn't suspect anything. He was dealt a mortal blow to the shoulder yet was still alive – work of his magic, no doubt – yet they just figured it were the cause of pure luck. However, Merlin could feel his strength deplenishing and knew if they didn't find actual help soon, his magic wouldn't be able to sustain his life force any longer. He would die.

Abruptly after Arthur finished explaining how they had been resting there all day and decided not to travel any further due to Merlin's wound, the servant began coughing, rattling his whole body and causing pain to erupt again. Blood slowly poured out of his mouth and slid down his cheek. Gwain was quick to wipe it away – he was starting to lose it; seeing so much of Merlin's blood.

Arthur took hold of Merlin's arm and tried to help him steady his movements but soon found his manservant grabbing hold of his hand and squeezing in with all his might as his eyes slowly closed.

Merlin drifted off into darkness once again.

* * *

**Haha a cliffie! This is definately my longest chapter so far. Oh – one more thing – I wanted to say how awesome it is that this story has received over 2,000 views in a little over one week. You can't imagine how happy that makes me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was really happy with it myself – I'll upload chapter nine as soon as possible! XD **


	9. Althea

**Here comes chapter nine! I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Leon woke with a throbbing pain in his head, the sun shining through the windows straining his eyes. The knight tried to sit up, but that was his mistake, because the moment he moved his left arm an aching pain ran throughout his body. He looked over to his shoulder which had clean white bandages wrapped tightly around it – well, clean except for a tiny spot of red were his blood soaked through.

Then Leon's gaze fell onto the bed beside his, were a large knight he knew all too well was snoring in his sleep. It was Percival.

"Percival… Percival, wake up!" Leon shouted to his fellow knight whom groaned before slowly opening his eyes.

"Where are we?" Percival asked, confusion clearly written across his facial features.

"I've no clue; I was hoping you could tell me…" Leon looked around at his surrounding trying to take it all in. It was clear they were not in the castle, or even Camelot for that matter. They were in a small wooden house with a tiny kitchen area in the corner and a fire burning within a stone fireplace. A narrow window was open letting the fresh air from outside blow in, the wind peacefully ruffling the curtains. It was serene, comfortable, and yet completely strange. It was, of course, strange most likely due to the fact that neither Leon nor Percival had any memory of coming to such a place. "Are we dead?" The blonde, curly haired knight asked bluntly, with only a tiny hint of humor in his voice.

"I'm not sure… Where is Arthur?" Percival asked, now concerned. Leon shook his head 'no' having not the faintest idea. "What about Merlin?" another shake of the head from Leon. "What of Gwain? Or Elyan?" However, before Leon could say he truly had no clue as to where any of them were, the dark skinned knight walked through the small door, with, oddly, an armful of firewood.

"You're awake!" Elyan exclaimed happily, "you two were beginning to worry me, as well as Althea."

"Althea? Whom – may I ask – Is that?" Leon questioned.

"The woman who took us in. If it weren't for her generosity, I fear you both would be long gone." Elyan was set the wood down before adding a few pieces to the roaring flames. His burnt hand was tightly bandaged in gauze so he slowly threw the branches and sticks onto the fire with his other arm. It didn't seem to faze him, almost as if he were use to it.

"How is your hand?" Leon asked, even though he had much more important questions on his mind.

"It's healing. However, it still aches when it comes in contact with anything so I'm stuck using my right hand for now…" Elyan paused, sighing while poking at the coals of the fire, and then he turned to face his friends, "how about you? Are you feeling well?"

Percival and Leon glared at him then back at each other before simply shrugging their shoulders in response. Finally the large knight brought up the question both he and Leon were wondering.

"What… What happened?"

Elyan looked confused, "you mean to tell me, you don't remember?" He looked back and forth between the two of them who sat uncomfortably in beds they didn't recognize, "I suppose it would make sense for you, Leon, to not remember anything… But, Percival was awake for a while before passing out."

"Alright, well first, answer me this," Leon began, "where in the gods name are we?"

Elyan stood up and walked over to the window as if to observe where they were himself before turning, letting his back face the cool breeze blowing in from outside. "We are in a small woodland village called Bellwood. This house belongs to a young woman named Althea. She's a healer, and fortunately for us, she is the one who stumbled upon us when I had all but given up hope. You two would be dead by now if she hadn't come in time." He looked at their lost expressions, "Perhaps it would be best if I told you the whole story…"

* * *

**After the ambush…**

_The two bandits dragging Elyan away were suddenly thrown up into the air. The knight fell to the ground and reached to his boot to grab the small dagger he kept stashed within. After taking hold of the inevitably sharp object it took only a few short moments before he had cut through the rope binding his wrists. He threw the rope to the side before taking the dirty cloth out of his mouth. It was dark all but directly ahead of him, where he could clearly make out torches and waking men. _

_'Argh' _

_The bandits whom were dragging off Elyan were, too, slowly arousing. He quickly, without thought, hit them upside the head with the hilt of his dagger and they fell to the hard ground with a 'thump'. When Elyan turned back to the light source he was surprised to see all the remaining bandits running out into the field as if they were chasing after something. So he took his chance and ran over._

_When he spotted Percival, Elyan thought he was dead, when suddenly the large knight started to groan and roll over. He had a small wound – although not to deep – that was bleeding out. However, he was at least conscious, unlike Leon who not only had an arrow sticking out of his shoulder, but hit his had on some rocks when he fell. _

_Elyan helped Percival to his feet before running over to Leon, who he picked up and threw over his shoulder, before making it out into the field outside the Ebony forest. _

_Percival followed instinctually, but was messy on his feet due to blood loss. Fortunately for them, no fighting was required. The bandits were chasing someone through the woods, or Elyan guessed the missing Arthur, Gwain, and Merlin. So for the time being they were safe to hide behind the trees and catch their breath. _

_Elyan set Leon down on the ground before turning to Percival, "Are you alright? Let me see the wound." _

_Percival leaned against the nearest tree and slid down, promptly sitting on the forest floor. Elyan barley had time to make it over to him, let alone check the wound, before the strong knight decided to pass out. _

_"Great… Just my luck – being stuck with these to." He looked over at __Leon__ then back to Percival who sat still in front of him, "You too better hang in there. If you die on me, I might just have to bring you back to life to strangle you myself." However, the two unconscious knights made no movement nor sound and Elyan quickly gave up, having no idea what to do. _

_Soon enough the sun was beginning to set and Percival had woken once, only to mumble a few words before drifting off once more. Elyan was able to slow the bleeding to all their wounds, however, he dare not try and pull the arrow from __Leon__'s shoulder in fear it would cause more harm rather than good. The bandits hadn't returned from their little hunting trip for the king of Camelot – most likely because there was nothing to return to – which was lucky for the knights, considering thy couldn't go anywhere._

_Elyan started a fire and was about to drift off into sleep himself, he couldn't do much more for his fellow knights anyways, so he might as well of gotten some rest, when suddenly a twig snapped in the distance. _

_"Who's there?!" Elyan asked startled. He looked around not seeing anything and was about to pass it off as an animal when suddenly a cloaked figure appeared from behind a large tree. "Who are you?" _

_The secret person walked cautiously forward before removing the hood of their cloak._

_It was a woman – and a beautiful one at that. _

_"Do not fear me. I can help." Her voice was soft and kind. Elyan felt completely calm for some reason and couldn't stray his eyes from her face. She had pale skin and long, dark brown hair that was separated into two braids that fell to each side of her face. Her eyes were of two different colors, her left – a deep green, and her right – a light brown. She wore a simple blue dress that was faded and torn and her cloak was made of a rough fabric which was a lovely lavender color. She reached out her hand toward Elyan. _

_"My name is Althea, I'm a healer. May I help your friends?" _

_Elyan shook her hand slowly, still taking in her beautiful features. "Please, I fear they do not have much time." He let go of her light grasp and turned to his friends. __Leon__'s forehead was beaded with cold sweat and Percival was deathly still. Althea gave Elyan a quick smile, trying to reassure him all would be alright, before hastily moving toward __Leon__. She checked his pulse, and then brought her hand to his head to determine whether or not he had a fever. _

_"His pulse is there, but it is weak" she moved her hand to __Leon__'s cheek, "and he has a high fever…" She looked to Elyan, obviously lost in thought at what to do._

_"Can you save him?" _

_"Only if we get him back to my home," Althea's gaze then shifted to Percival, "him as well. I fear if they do not come to my village, I can not give them proper treatment, and they will die…" _

_Elyan stared at her in disbelief, "Then we must surely bring them there!" He began to stand before she raised a hand to stop him._

_"We can not bring them there ourselves. I am much too weak to carry either of these men. I shall get help and return as fast as I can. I shan't take long; do your best to stop any further blood loss." She started to walk away, pulling the hood back over her head. _

_"Thank you, Althea… Please hurry." _

_"I shall be as fast as possible." She smiled before turning and running off into the woods._

* * *

"Then what happened?" Leon asked.

"She came back soon later with two men from her village. I believe their names are John and Alcott. They carried you back here, I followed, and Althea has been tending to us ever since." Elyan explained.

"How long have we been out?" Percival finally spoke up for the first time in a while.

"This is the third day since the ambush – so… two nights and two and a half days. No one has –" Elyan was cut short when Althea suddenly walked in, and hanging from her arm was a basket filled to the brim with flowers.

"They're finally awake!" She smiled while walking over to the small table and setting down the beautifully woven basket. Then, abruptly, she walked over to Leon and touched his forehead with the back of her hand. "And they are doing much better as well."

* * *

**I fear this isn't one of my best chapters. I definatly think it could have been better, but I still hope you liked it. Please review and I'll post chapter ten as soon as a write it! Bye for now! **


	10. Kindness of Strangers

**Chapter ten! Hope you like it – Please review!**

* * *

Birds… That's all Merlin could hear. Everything was dark and silent; everything except the birds. He listened to their songs, their conversations. Each chirp was music to the warlock's ears. Most likely because when you're confined to a world of pitch black, the more you can hear, the more comfort you feel. Birds. That's what Merlin heard.

Then suddenly he could feel. It was an up and down motion, bumpy, and not all that comfortable. It was like riding a horse – that's it! – He was riding a horse. However, it wasn't the usual way you ride a horse; no this way was strange, awkward if anything. He felt pressure on his stomach. _'Am I lying down?' _Merlin thought. Then he realized he was bent, hanging, his legs were dangling at one end while his head wobbled freely at the other. It was if he was a towel hung over a rack, but of course, in this case, he was the towel and the horse was the rack. Oh. He understood now. He had been thrown over a horse – too weak, no wait, he wasn't even conscious enough to ride the horse on his own.

Then his sight began to come back. The darkness slowly subsided and was switched with a bright light. It just stayed there for what seemed like forever, it didn't seem to want to go away, but it hurt. The light was just so bright, it hurt. Merlin tried blinking a few times, and slowly the light began to fade. He saw the ground, rocks and grass, more dirt than anything else, and he was moving. Oh, how could he so soon forget, he was on a horse, and the horse was moving. However, he had no idea as to where he was going. This frightened Merlin a bit and he tried to move, but an agonizing pain shot threw his body and it made him stop. It burned, it hurt like hell, and he just wanted it to go away. The pain was too much so Merlin let his eyes shut and he drowned himself in unconsciousness.

The next time the warlock woke, he felt much more comfortable. He was lying down, but not over a horse. He was on his back, and something soft was rolled and placed under his head. He could feel movement still, but it was much more soothing and not as restless. When he tried opening his eyes again it took far less time for the bright light to fade and Merlin was met with the lovely sight of the sky. It was bright blue and white fluffy clouds were drifting in the wind. He turned his head – it was soar, but he managed it – and saw Gwain sitting next to him, leaning his back up against the sides of whatever they were in, and the knight was sleeping, and soundly by the looks of it. Merlin reached out his hand and shook Gwain's leg with what little strength he had, and the knight awoke with a start and glanced around in every direction before his eyes fell on the warlock. A smile grew on the drunkard knight's face.

"Back to the land of the living I see. It took you long enough, my friend, I was beginning to worry." Even though Gwain's voice was light and seemingly care free, Merlin could tell his friend was distraught and worried.

Merlin tried to sit up but was faced with that now familiar pain and groaned before falling back. Gwain face turned from being happy to being concerned and he reached over to the servant and helped prop him up so he was in a sitting position. Every movement, no matter how gentle, made Merlin's body erupt in another wave of hurt.

"H-how… I-Is… Y-y-your… ar-arm…" Merlin asked through gritted teeth.

Arthur let out a laugh, though Merlin had no idea where the king was, "even in all the pain you're in, your still a selfless, caring idiot."

The young warlock turned his head around just enough to see Arthur sitting up front of what seemed like a small carriage, or cart, and was holding on to the horses reins. _'Oh great, Arthur is acting as the bloody coach.' _Merlin thought sarcastically. "Y-you-you're s-still…. Th-the… b-big-biggest p-prat…. E-ever, I s-see…" Merlin responded. Gwain grinned and Arthur let out a sigh.

"Do you ever shut up? Even when you're mortally wounded you still have the biggest mouth in Camelot." Arthur was trying with all his might to make everything seem normal, but when he said the word 'wounded' he voice faltered a bit and both Merlin and Gwain caught it. Then Arthur continued, "ah – but alas – we aren't in Camelot! Therefore, that must mean Merlin has the largest mouth in all of Albion." Secretly, Arthur had missed his servants talking and stupid remarks these past few days. In fact, the silence made the king worry about Merlin even more.

"C-clot-p-po-pole…" Merlin tried to smile but the pain was too much.

Gwain put his hand on the young warlock's shoulder and squeezed it lightly, "you should probably lay down again, mate. You don't want to strain yourself."

Merlin managed to let out a small chuckle – not that he found his friends worrying about him funny, it was just new to him. However, it soon turned into another coughing fit, and before they knew it, blood was trickling out of the corner of Merlin's mouth. Gwain helped him to lay back down before wiping away the crimson liquid. With the amount of blood the servant had lost, and was still losing, they were surprised Merlin was still hanging on. Though, even the knight knew, without help, his raven haired friend was sure to die soon… Even if it didn't seem possible that he could.

* * *

** Previously...  
**

_Merlin drifted off into darkness once again. _

_Arthur's hand was still clasped around his servant's, he didn't dare let go in fear Merlin might just slip away. Gwain was still wiping the blood off Merlin's cheek._

_"We need to get moving again. We'll head out tomorrow at dawn." Arthur stated, finally letting go of Merlin's limp hand. _

_"The movement will be rough on Merlin, if anything it might kill him! He doesn't have the strength." Gwain was close to shouting. He pulled the warlock up further onto his lap and checked the wound again. So much blood…_

_"We don't have a choice! If we stay here any longer and don't find help, he'll die all the same." The king let out a long sigh, he was tired and worried for his friend, and everything just felt hopeless. _

_The next morning they hesitantly prepared to take leave. Gwain re-bandaged Merlin's wound with the cloth they found and filled his water skin at the small stream nearby. Arthur packed the few things they had in the make-shift pouch Gwain made and then busied himself by washing the fabric they had just removed from Merlin's shoulder. They didn't have much cloth left so they figured they would wash out what blood they could and then save the poor excuse for bandages for later on. _

_Finally it was time to go. Gwain took hold of their things – not that there were that many – while Arthur slowly, and very carefully, picked Merlin up. _

_It didn't take long for the king to begin to get tired. Gwain wanted to offer to take Merlin for a while, but he knew his burnt arm wouldn't have it. So the knight had to watch painfully as Arthur struggled walking through the forest with a limp servant in his arms._

_'AAAH' a loud scream cut through the air and the king and knight turned their attention to its source._

_They picked up speed and went to where they heard the cry. In the distance they could see a small group of three men beating a defenseless man and a woman crying out for them to stop. Arthur carefully set down Merlin and drew his sword, Gwain followed, and they ran out to be met with a quick and easy battle. Those men were no match for the knights of Camelot. _

_The woman ran to the man and engulfed him in a hug. He had a bloody lip and a black eye but for the most part was unharmed._

_"Is there anyway we can repay you?" The woman looked up to them, still hugging what was most likely her husband. _

_"We need help. Our friend is badly wounded and we have no means of transportation or any idea where we are." Gwain informed them._

_"Go get your friend. Place him on that horse and follow us. Our home is not too far from here." The man said kindly. Arthur ran back to where he left Merlin and brought him out. A small gasp escaped the woman's mouth at the sight of how badly the warlock was injured. They placed him over the horse and began following the kind couple._

_"What are your names?" Arthur asked._

_"I'm Samuel, and this is my wife Celia." Samuel responded, and then asked, "Are you knights of Camelot?"_

_"I am a knight, however this fellow," Gwain looked to Arthur, "Is the king of Camelot himself." _

_The couple stopped dead in their tracks and turned to bow. Arthur merely shook his head and told them to continue._

_"No need to be so formal, you are showing us great kindness." The king told them. _

_Finally they found themselves at a small huddle and two girls – one under the age of ten at least and the other a teenager – ran from the house and hugged their parents. The teen quickly fret over her fathers injuries before noticing their guests. _

_"Rose, this is King Arthur of Camelot and one of his knights. They need our help." Celia told her daughter._

_Soon enough they were inside and Merlin was rested comfortably on a large bed with clean, proper bandages wrapped around his shoulder. Rose was sitting at his side cooling the warlock's forehead with a wet cloth. Arthur and Gwain were seated at a table explaining what misfortunate events occurred in the Ebony forest and how they came to be in such a state, all the while gobbling down some soup and bread. They stayed the night, and slept on the floor near the fire. Merlin stayed in the bed so Samuel and Celia share their daughter's beds. _

_ The next morning the kind family gave them a wooden cart to latch onto their horse for Merlin to ride in. They supplied Arthur and Gwain with enough food for the trip and bid them farewell. _

_"I shall repay your kindness when possible. Thank you for your generosity." Arthur then rode off, leading the horse down a trail through the woods. Gwain was seated in the back watching over Merlin with worried eyes. They were headed home, but how much longer did the servant have? _

* * *

**Again, I feel this isn't the best chapter. I guess it's cause I'm not feeling well, but who knows! Thanks for reading and please review! Bye, for now! :3**


	11. Family and Friends

**Sorry this chapter came late! I've been really sick and have had some issues with school – but I'm back now! So anyways, I hope you enjoy and it would be spectacularly wonderful if you could review! I shall have chapter 12 up tonight or early tomorrow (to make up for not updating in two days). Bye for now! ;)**

* * *

It was beautiful, really, truly beautiful. The large pond sparkling under the suns reflection, its stillness only disturbed when one of the small boys of the village jumped in to catch a frog. The high trees rattled in the cool summer breeze and the birds perched up high upon their branches sung sweat melodies. Each little home was decorated with flowers on every windowsill and vines climbing up every wall. Bellwood – such a peaceful village, so tranquil and lovely; the knights wished they could stay forever.

Elyan was coming back from helping Althea pick herbs and saw Percival giving a small little girl with long orange hair a ride on his shoulders, and one of his strong arms was outstretched and two twin brothers were hanging on him like he was a tree. Leon was helping hoe the gardens but had to stop when he erupted in laughter at the sight of Percival. Elyan walked over to him, still holding a bag of mishap flowers, roots, and weeds Althea told him to pick.

"Who knew such a big guy could be such a – what's the proper word – a teddy bear!" Leon was still chuckling.

"He did have siblings of his own once. He must have been quite the good brother, don't you think?" Elyan smiled. Percival was being practically swarmed with the few children of the village at this point. They were all laughing and having a great time with the large knight, and he was having just as good of a time.

"Perhaps he'll have children of his own some-day and he'll have that much fun with them." Leon imagined it, and another grin was plastered onto his face.

"You've got a son of your own – what's it like?" Elyan asked sincerely.

"The best thing in the world! However, being a knight I tend to be away a fare amount of time. But, when I am home, he makes me smile like nothing else…" Leon paused as if caught in a memory, "I only wished his mother were here to see him grow. He's becoming a bright young man."

"It was during the Dorocha attack, correct? She was attacked while we were away?" Elyan looks into Leon's sad eyes, they may not be brothers by blood, but the knights were family and it pained to see each other hurt or upset.

"It was indeed…" Leon looked over to Percival again, the large knight smiling and laughing along with the kids, and then he turned back to Elyan with new and mischievous grin, "What about you? Have you ever thought about settling down, finding a woman of your own."

Elyan let out a quick laugh, "I fear that won't be anytime soon, my friend. There were a few girls here-and-there while growing up, but none of them were '_the one_'…"

"Elyan! I wanted to ask, do you want to see the Gully Springs? It's a lovely waterfall not to far from here, and I thought – if you wanted to, that is – I could show you!" Althea ran from her small house which the knights had been staying in for the past three days. She had her long hair in her usual two braids and her brand new sea-foam green dress on, that the one of the kind, older woman of the village had made for her. Her smile was bright and beautiful; her happy energy emanating from her like it was an extremely contagious disease.

"Of course! I would love to see it, especially with you." Elyan smiled.

"Fantastic, I'll go prepare a basket with some treats in it, yes?"

"Sounds great, I'll be over in just a moment." He told her, and she walked back toward her humble abode, taking off her dirtied apron on the way.

"I think you may have finally found, '_the one_', you were talking about!" Leon teased. Elyan punched him lightly, on his good arm, and walked away to meet Althea. However, he couldn't help but wonder if, just maybe, Leon was right.

"Leon! I talked to John, and he tells me there is an easy route through the forest to a road that can lead us to Camelot. Has Althea mentioned when we may be well enough to travel?" Percival came running over, the little girl still on his shoulders, his giant hands tightly fastened around her little ones so she wouldn't have a chance at falling.

"I don' want you to leave, Percy!" The girl cried.

"I must, Jenna, I need to protect the people of Camelot." Percival explained.

"Will you come an' visit?" Jenna asked with her chin now rested on top of the knight's head.

"I'll sure try; I wouldn't want you to miss me too much. Ha-Ha, now, go and play with your friends, I have to talk with Sir Leon, here." Percival took her off his shoulders and she waved goodbye while running to catch up with some of the other girls. He then turned to a smiling Leon.

"I'm surprised we're leaving at all, you and Elyan have definitely taking a liking to the people here, especially Elyan," Leon pointed to where their fellow knight was now walking away with Althea, "And I haven't heard you talk that much and be happy about it in a long time – makes me wonder if you want to leave at all."

"She just reminds me of my little sister… and this place in general, reminds me of my old village. If we didn't have special duties to Camelot, I would want to stay, I can't deny it."

"However, Arthur, and Camelot, comes first. We know that. It is beautiful here though, enough to make me wish we could stay a little longer." Leon looked to the ground, thinking, and then back up at Percival, "Althea told me we should be alright to travel by tomorrow."

It was time the knights found their way back home to the walls of Camelot. Their king needed them there, if he was even there himself. Elyan still worried that Arthur, Merlin, and Gwain hadn't gotten away, and that the king was dead or at the hands of merciless bandits. All they could do was hope.

* * *

Gwain was holding up Merlin, letting the scrawny servant lean onto his chest. Arthur was laying down the animal fur, given to them by Samuel, onto the stone cold ground of the cave they were in. They set Merlin carefully down upon the poor excuse for a bed and covered him with the remaining blankets. It was a cold night, and the fires warmth wasn't enough all on its own.

Even with the medicine Celia had given them, as well as the clean bandages and supplies, Merlin's life was still drawing thin. The wound had been infected, and even with the kind families help, there wasn't much they could do for it. Adding on to Arthur and Gwain's constant struggles, they had found themselves once again lost. Neither of them had been in this part of the borders before; they would be surprised if they were even in Camelot's territory at this point. So with no idea as to how to get back home, Merlin's life was in the balance. It had been four days now – since Bayard's bandits attacked them by surprise in the Ebony Forest. Four, long and tedious days of traveling and trying to make it home.

Arthur was slowly spinning a skinned rabbit over the fire – one he had tracked and killed with exceptional skill. All the while, Gwain was sitting, back up against the rock walls of the cave, at the same time complaining about the fact that he hadn't been to a tavern in over four days.

Suddenly a pain filled groan came from the limp manservant whose face was contorted in agony. Gwain rushed to Merlin's side instantly and lifted his head enough so the warlock could drink some water.

"Drink up, mate. You look like you could use some refreshments." Gwain put on a smile as he usually did, while helping Merlin gulp down the cool water. Then the knight gently placed the servants head back down and set the water skin aside as to attend to the awful wound which had been causing so much trouble.

Using steady hands, Gwain unraveled the bandages which had been stained red with what little blood Merlin had left in his body to spare. The deep gash on his shoulder cut right through the flesh, tearing it apart and slicing through the muscle. The sides of the wound were crusted with dried blood and a greenish-yellow puss that was due to the infection. Arthur came over with a wet cloth and handed it to the knight, who quickly, but gently, began dabbing it at the laceration to clean what he could. During which, Merlin's eyes were continuously opening and closing for short amounts of time.

"I-I-I'm… s-so-sorr-sorry…." Merlin whispered his voice raspy and full of hurt.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Merlin… Just get better…" Arthur was trying his best not to break down. It was clear as day that his servant – no, his best friend – didn't have long if they couldn't find proper help soon. Even through all the teasing, and constant insults, Merlin was always there, always smiling that goofy grin and offering help when it was needed. Arthur also knew that deep down, Merlin held a knowledge that shined brightly on every bad situation, and he was always there to make things better. So now, Merlin was saying sorry, even though he had nothing to apologize for. He had his bad moments, but Arthur knew Merlin wasn't the one who should be saying such things.

Gwain was on the brink of lashing out. His best friend was dying, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Merlin had brought Gwain to Camelot – had given him a bigger and better reason to live – and now the servant whom changed his life was growing colder by every short moment that passed by.

"D-don-don't… g-get… a b-boo-boot… l-li-licker…" Merlin smiled a small, tiny smile, but just enough for them to see, before his head lolled to the side and his eyes shut again – but this time they didn't reopen.

Gwain stopped cleaning the wound and picked Merlin up in to his arms and held him close, murmuring little things like: "Not now," and "You stay with us, Merlin!". The warlock's blood was already getting onto the knights tunic, but he didn't care. Merlin was still breathing, but only just. He had mere seconds left.

"You can't die… You have to wake up! You have to open your eyes, Merlin! That's an order!" Arthur was blinking back tears; this couldn't be the end, Merlin always made it out okay.

"I can help," Said a deep voice from the entrance of the cave, "I can save him."

They turned to see an older man standing at the mouth of their shelter, the mark of the druids tattooed onto his arm. Gwain and Arthur suddenly had new hopes.


	12. The Druid King?

**Well I got this chapter done sooner than I expected! I hope you like it and all its wonderful words! **

** Please review – because I love hearing what you have to say! Chapter 13 shall be up tomorrow night at the latest!**

* * *

Merlin woke with a ringing in his ears and a throbbing pain in his head, like a thousand tiny people were in it and were punching away at his brain. Everything he saw was blurry like everything was behind unclean glass, so he blinked a few times to rid of the cloudiness of his eyes. He studied his surroundings – he was definitely in a bed, for it was the most comfortable thing he had woken up on in days, and he knew for certain he was in a tent. Carpets were sprawled out across the ground beneath his cot, many of them looking homemade, but well done, as they were covered in many beautiful and intricate patterns. The light from outside shown in through the entrance and the soft breeze pushed the walls of the ten inward. Merlin could smell various herbs and medicines as well as the lingering scent of pine coming in from outside.

"You're awake!" Arthur nearly shouted, and Merlin swung his head around to see the king seated beside the bed. "You had Gwain worried sick." Arthur, of course, would not mention how scared for his servant's life _he _was – Merlin didn't need to know of such details.

"Yes… It seems I am… Where are we?" Merlin still had to struggle for air every so often but his speech was much more clear and vibrant.

"We are in a Druid camp. I was skeptical at first, unsure of their true desires, but I know they are of peaceful people, so I let them bring us here. We're lucky they found us or else you would be… dead, by now." Arthur's voice faltered a bit around the word 'dead'. Merlin had, in fact, been very close to death.

However, the secret warlock was suddenly very concerned. Knowing the Druids, they more than likely spoke of him as Emrys and Merlin could only guess what kind of questions Arthur might have for him. Though, the king didn't have time to ask any.

"I told you to come get me once he woke up!" Gwain burst through the opening of the tent and had a true smile on his face.

"Yes, well, I didn't want to interrupt your chatter with those Druid girls outside!" Arthur joked, but Gwain just glared at him.

"They happen to be fine woman." The knight proclaimed.

"Ah – Yes, as fine as any other woman you set your eyes upon." Arthur argued, still laughing a little.

Merlin chuckled a bit before realizing how much it hurt. His shoulder vibrated in pain, so he stopped and sighed. "Do you suppose I could sit up?" Merlin asked with both sarcasm and sincerity in his tone.

"Here, let me help you out, mate!" Gwain walked over and helped the servant sit up-right. Merlin was in good enough condition to walk around even, he just couldn't get up with out a little support.

"I see you have awoken." The man that found them in the cave walked in, bowing his head in respect o Emrys, though Arthur thought it was meant for him, "If you wish, your wounds are now healed enough that you may come outside. Do not strain yourself, but fresh air may do some good," and with that the Druid left without another word and Merlin was now being helped out of bed by Gwain.

"His name is Terrell, he's the Druid that found us and healed you enough to be brought here… I hate to admit it, but, magic saved your life, Merlin." Arthur explained.

Merlin was now standing and with a little help from Gwain he walked out of the tent, Arthur following. Two women were standing outside and the minute they saw the warlock they bowed their heads in respect. Two children ran up and tackled Merlin to the ground, they all laughed. Arthur was still watching Merlin cautiously, worried that fall had caused his servant a lot of pain.

"Emrys! Emrys!" They shouted and hugged him as if they had known him for years. A gently lady, most likely their mother, came over and picked them up off of the fallen warlock. "I apologize, Emrys. They can get a bit over done while excited." She bowed and walked off, pulling the children with her. Arthur helped Merlin up off the ground before eyeing him confused.

"They've been calling you that ever since we arrived here, two days ago. Oh and let's not forget the fact that they bow every time they see you. What's going on?" The king questioned his servant.

"Nothing…" Merlin started walking away. However, Arthur began to get angry when every one they passed bowed to Merlin and he just waved his hands and shook his head telling them they didn't need to do that.

"It is good to see you are well, Emrys." A Druid said while stepping out of one of the many tents, and bowed his head like all the others had been doing.

"All thanks to you. Thank you very much for your help." Merlin smiled.

Arthur, however, was over the edge. Merlin just responded to someone calling him Emrys, and every one here acted as if they knew him. "What's going on here? Is Merlin even your real name!? What are you – some king? Why do they keep bowing?" Arthur had lost it, and everyone knew it. Though Gwian couldn't deny he had the same questions.

"Well… Emrys is my name –"before Merlin could finish, Arthur snapped.

"What?! So is 'Merlin' some sort of false identity?"

"-You didn't let me finish. Emrys is my name in the Druid tongue, Merlin is the name my mother gave me, and a name I'm proud to wear."

"Why do they bow to you then? How do they know you?" Arthur was absolutely confused and felt as if he suddenly didn't know who his best friend was.

"He is the lord of the Druids. Emrys is our leader." One of the male druids announced.

"What!" Arthur and Gwain shouted in unison, and then Gwain continued, "You're the bloody Druid king?"

Merlin sat down on a log with a large sigh and put his face into his hands. "In a way… I suppose…"

"Yes, Emrys is the greatest warlock to ever live, and he is, in a way, our king and our salvation." A Druid girl explained and confusingly her and all the other Druid's were completely calm.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that!" Merlin nearly fell over. This was not good – they just practically announced to Arthur that he had magic. He felt like running away, hiding, just getting anywhere he could that wasn't where he was now.

"Merlin…" Arthur said his name quietly, trying his best to hold down his anger.

"Yes, sire?"

"Please. Just. Shut up." Arthur put his fingers to the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Well this is cool – I've got the most powerful sorcerer in the world as my best friend." Gwain said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Warlock," Merlin corrected, "I'm a warlock, not a sorcerer."

"Merlin, Gwain… SHUT UP!" Arthur shouted – clearly angry at this point.

Merlin. Magic. Warlock. Merlin.

It didn't fit, none of it did. Arthur felt betrayed and lost. His greatest friend had magic and was apparently extremely powerful. Merlin had been lying all this time. However, Arthur knew one thing for sure – Merlin wasn't evil. His servant may have lied, but magic couldn't have corrupted him. Merlin was too kind and selfless to be evil. So the king made up his mind.

"You, Merlin, have a lot of explaining to do. However, I am going to hear everything you have to say before I do anything rash." Arthur announced. A large smile appeared on Merlin's face.

"Well, you better sit down, because it's a long story."

* * *

**Two day's earlier…**

_"I can help," Said a deep voice from the entrance of the cave, "I can save him."_

_They turned to see an older man standing at the mouth of their shelter, the mark of the druids tattooed onto his arm. Gwain and Arthur suddenly had new hopes._

_"Please, help him." The knight pleaded whilst laying Merlin back down. _

_"Stand back, I shall heal him enough as so we can travel back to my camp." The Druid walked over to the limp warlock. _

_Arthur walked over to Gwain, "Are you sure we can trust him? He is a Druid." The king stated._

_The knight shot Arthur a look, you-didn't-just-ask-that-question kind of look. "He's our only chance at helping Merlin. You can hate magic all you want, but if it can save our friend, I say we trust it…" He looked over at the Druid whom was kneeling beside Merlin whispering words of the old religion and placing his hands onto the deep gash in the warlocks shoulder. "What is your name?" Gwain suddenly asked._

_"You may call me Terrell." The Druid stopped chanting the odd words and stood to face the knight and king, "He is well enough for you to carry him. We must move swiftly, my healing magic will not be enough to sustain him for long. My camp is not to far East, hurry!" _

_Gwain rushed to gather their things and Arthur picked Merlin up with care. They were soon following Terrell through the woods to the Druid camp. Once they arrived, many people glared in disbelief in shock. The disbelief coming from the fact that Arthur Pendragon was carrying a wounded warlock and shock coming from the fact that Emrys was actually wounded._

_They brought him to a tent and set him on a bed, he groaned in pain. A woman quickly came in. _

_"I was right to send Terrell out when I did. I sensed Emrys' pain and knew we had to bring him back here quickly." She looked to Terrell, "You have done well, go inform Neo that you have returned," Terrell ran from the tent and the woman was now facing Arthur, "My name is Edlyn. Please, I can heal him, but I need room and concentration – there is a tent nearby my daughter can bring you to so you may rest," She nodded toward a teenage girl at the entrance of the tent. Before Arthur left he looked back at Merlin._

_"Please, take care of him." The king didn't want to leave, but knew he had to. However, the smile Edlyn gave him as he took his leave was reassuring at the least. Now all they could do was wait._

* * *

Arthur was listening with the intent to understand. Merlin was explaining all the small things he had done to help Camelot, and every thing he had to keep hidden. Only a few big things such as, Balinor, Freya, and Morgana were left out. However, Arthur didn't need to know those things to know how much his servant had given up for him. He was right in listening to what Merlin had to say – because for the first time ever he saw just how loyal the warlock was. Arthur saw how powerful he was too, and was taken aback. Merlin had the magic capable of destroying Camelot all on his own, yet he worked as a servant – a completely loyal, selfless, annoying, idiot servant.

Arthur also began to understand everything his friend had to give up and all the troubles he went through. It made Arthur angry that Merlin had to deal with all of those things by himself, so he promised himself he would never let his servant be alone again.

"You aren't mad? You don't hate me?" Merlin asked suddenly.

"No… I mean, I'm angry because you never told me, but I know how good of a person you are, and I know that these things you are telling me are the truth, so I could never hate you. You're my friend and you've done more for me than I ever thought possible for such an idiot. It makes me think that, perhaps, not all magic is evil – It's just the people who use it." Arthur explained, and realized as he finished, that not only Merlin had an exceptionally large smile on his face, but almost every single one of the Druids.

"I've dreamt about you saying that for so long… thank you." Merlin was so happy, everyone could see it.

"This doesn't change the fact that you're a complete clot pole." Arthur teased.

"That's my word, prat!"

"Idiot."

"Dollop head."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**I like this chapter – although the magic reveal was a bit cheesy. I will begin my work on chapter 13 immediately (because I got nothing better to do with my life than write). It shall be posted tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed! **


	13. Home at Last

**Here comes the last chapter to this fic… But wait – don't cry just yet! **

**I am positively making a sequel! (I'll let you know when it's up)**

**A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed – It means a lot – thanks so much!**

* * *

Leon, Percival, and Elyan were smiling brighter than they ever thought possible once Camelot came into view. It wasn't much further now and they would be home at last.

Gwen was sitting in Giaus' chambers fretting over the fact that the search parties had come up empty handed whilst looking for Arthur and the knights. It had been a week and they still hadn't returned, when they had received a letter stating they should have been back days ago. Then suddenly a guard came busting in through the door, gasping for air as if he ran all the way there.

"Sir Leon, Percival, and Elyan have returned. It is unsure as to whether or not they have injuries – it would be best if you were to come see them, Giaus."

Gwen bolted it out of the room and rushed down to the courtyard where she saw her brother help a young woman dismount her horse.

"Elyan!" She shouted in joy, and ran to engulf him in a hug, "I was so worried about you! I thought we may never find you!" Gwen held her brother close and he held her closer.

"No need to worry – we were taken good care of," Elyan kissed his sisters forehead before turning to face Althea, "This is Althea, if it weren't for her, we would still be out there right now."

Gwen shook Althea's hand and said her thanks. However, her smile dropped when she realized three of her friends were still missing. "Elyan," Gwen began, "Where is Merlin, Gwain, and Arthur?"

He looked at her with sad eyes, "We were separated. I am terribly worried for them – we must send a search party out at once. Arthur must be found."

Gwen was happy to have her brother home safe – _and _he brought home a girl – but her friends, one of which was her best friend, were still out missing, or worse, they were dead. However, before the small group of knights had time to even gather things for the search, a horse ran into the courtyard to stop abruptly near the entrance of the castle. Dismounted the horse, was none other, than Arthur Pendragon.

Soon following him, Gwain and Merlin came riding in, both of them looking dreadfully exhausted.

Gwen ran over to Merlin after he slid off his horse and she hugged him just as tight as she hugged her brother. "I was scared half to death!" She told him while still in his embrace.

"No need to worry, Gwen. We're all okay." He tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Gwen noticed he had only hugged her with his left arm – leaving his right one to dangle at his side lifelessly.

"It's… um… It's a long story." He rubbed the back of his head innocently.

Everyone rejoiced at their reunion. Arthur was quick to call a meeting at the roundtable where the knights explained each of their views on the story. Elyan told of how Althea saved them after bringing Leon and Percival to Bellwood. Gwain and Arthur took turns telling the frightening tale of Merlin's near death experience – they could here Gwen gasp every-so-often and she would place her hands on Merlin's (whom had been given a seat at the table next to Arthur).

"So how is your arm now?" Leon asked.

"All that's left is a scar – and, well… It's paralyzed." Merlin explained.

Everyone looked at him in shock except for Arthur and Gwain. They explained how the druids healed him but could do nothing about the paralysis that came due to a severed nerve in his shoulder. Soon they also let out the secret of Merlin's magic – at which everyone, but those who knew already, were completely confused.

Merlin had to show them an example, and formed a blue orb of light in his hand. Arthur recognized it as the one that helped him in the cave of the Mortias flower all those years ago.

Once everyone excepted, after some well needed persuasion from Arthur and Gwain, Merlin was content at hearing everyone agreed that the ban on magic should be lifted.

Of course, the council would have to hear of it first, for it was only the knights of the roundtable, Gwen, Giaus, and Merlin whom were sitting at the table right then (just like old times), and Arthur knew it would take time – but it was time he was willing to spare.

They all laughed and had a good time, especially Merlin whom even with a new-found disability, knew for certain, everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**Alrighty - so this was definitely not how I wanted to conclude the story and pull everything together. This ending is really quick and doesn't explain much but I hope it's enough (Even with it's exceedingly short length). Sorry it wasn't more of an awesome ending - but I tried. However, there will be a sequel so I'll make sure to pull everything together then. I hope you enjoyed - please review - and I'll let you know when the sequel is up. Until next time! *Waves goodbye* **


	14. Sequel is up!

**Ello' peeps! The ****_sequel_********is up for you to enjoy! **

**I am so excited about the story and I hope you like it. It's called Dark Dreams - so check it out. **

**Can't wait for you to read that fic and hopefully you'll support it as much as you did this one! See you there! **


End file.
